


The First of Blood, The Last To Bite

by Lykeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykeans/pseuds/Lykeans
Summary: He loves him. Though their relationship had a horrible start, Draco is willing to work things out with his mate. But now with wizards dying to werewolves and wizards hunting them in return, can anything really pan out. For them and their children... Draco truly hope so.





	1. Waxing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This "thing" won't leave my brain... So I'm posting it here to see how you guys like it, because its bothering me.
> 
> And I'm doing this because I'm bored.

Scream.

All he could do is scream.

This was punishment.

Not for him, but his father's.

He knew it was coming, but not like this.

_NEVER LIKE THIS!_

_It hurts!_

_Make it stop!_

_Can't-!_

 

Fenrir licks his lips, fingers caressing the soft flesh underneath him. The child whimpers, lovely tears fall in the moonlight.

He bites.

He thrusts, for greater ecstasy.

Blood sends him over the edge.

The sun sets...

 

Draco denies it. He denies himself.

He denies it when he faces Dumbledore.

He denies it when Harry Potter saves him.

He denies it when Voldemort dies.

He denies it when Fenrir Greyback came for him again.

But once his first came into the world...

He accepts it.

 

He does it...for them.

 

He accepts his wolf.

He understands.

He understands...

 

 

 

 

 **Everything**.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

Feet stomp on wooden floors. A pair of hands tie long platinum-blonde hair into a messy bun. 

Draco Malfoy stops before the couch. It's occupant snoring in the nude. "Fenrir."

The man grunts.

"We're out of meat."

He grunts again.

"Go hunt."

Fenrir opens an eye, sharp teeth smiling at the younger man. "Do I get anything in return?" He fondles his balls.

Draco raises a brow. "You get to sleep in the bed."

Fenrir snarls. "I want to fuck you."

"And get me pregnant again. No." Draco turns on a dime, "Get us food."

"I'll use a _condom_ this time!" He speaks the word as though it stung him.

Draco stops and smirks at the older man. "You have two hours before the kids come back." He continues to head towards the kitchen. Without looking, Draco can hear Fenrir running out the door and take to his wolf form. The front door closes just as it opens.

Draco went through letters, text messages, and emails as he sat at the dining table. His home was a humble, not as luxurious as the Malfoy Manor and not so small to be called a shack. The house was mostly made of wood along with everything in the house. This was because the children made a habit of scratching and breaking almost anything delicate and expensive. Wood was the safest route without paying for constant replacements. 

Their wooden mansion was located in Tongass, Alaska. The most protected werewolf community in the world. When Draco had the children, he wanted a safe place for his offspring. A place he can call home, use magic freely, and tend to his werewolf needs. 

It was hard at first, as such a place didn't exist on European soil. Witches and Wizards alike had always shunned his kind. His father no longer acknowledges him and his mother sends him a weekly owl and gifts for the children during holidays but never visits. Not even a floo.

And it turns out that even friends are temporary.

As much Wizarding Britain was his past, Alaska was his present and future with his family. Prejudice against werewolves is... more tolerable. It had more to deal with werewolves killing humans and humans religiously believing werewolves are evil. Schooling was fair as the professors here are willing to teach the pups with loyalty and full responsibility. Not to mention, the next generation of children are starting to adore werewolves _and_ vampires.

 _Americans are weird_. Draco thought as he reread the Werewolf Public Service Announcement.

The front door opens.

Draco sniffs and smirks. "Had any trouble?"

Fenrir walks around the door frame, biting the buck's head in one hand as he drags the rest of the deer into the kitchen with the other. "Ran inta' Charlie."

Draco lifts a brow.

"His pack is a little concerned, but nothing they can't handle."

"Bears?"

Fenrir drops the head in the kitchen sink and strolls into the dining room. The blood covering Fenrir's face and chest got Draco fidgeting. The smell of blood, the arousal of his mate, all so intoxicating. Fenrir knew this, can smell it on Draco as he strokes himself. "Big ones." He leans over the table and sniffs his mate, licking his neck with his blood covered tongue.

"They have been marking their territory in ours." Draco licks his lips, the taste of blood was so close. "Alpha..."

Fenrir growls.

"You have an hour left..."

Fenrir doesn't hesitate as he yanks his pretty mate by the back of his nape and tosses him face first into the table. With one hand he rips his pants off and lifts his hips higher for that perfect angle. He sloppily eats Draco's ass, blood and saliva smearing the pink pucker in between his cheeks. Tongue fucking him to work out those beautiful moans and whimpers from his pretty little mate.

"Accio condom." Draco grips the parchment and rips it open with his teeth. "Put it on." He shoves the rubber in Fenrir's hand. "NOW!"

Fenrir does, rolling the rubber to cover his large cock.

"Forty-five minutes..." Draco growls.

"Fuck off!" Fenrir thrusts straight in. Pulling out immediately and shoves back in. In and Out. In and Out. The sounds of slapping skin on skin getting louder with each hard merciless thrust. Draco screams as he pushes back, lifting his hips as high as he could to get his mate deeper inside of him. The heat pooling in his stomach as the pain and pleasurable aches reaches up to his climax. "Mine. Mine. You're my bitch. You're my fucking whore. I'm gonna fill this pretty tight ass with my seed and watch you carry my pups! I want you pregnant and covered in blood n' cum. FUCK!" 

"Fenrir! More! More!" 

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Yes! Yes!" Draco's eyes roll back, panting. "I'm yours! Take me...take me..." 

"Don't you dare cum without my permission!" He grips Draco's dick tightly, forcing his mate to yelp.

Draco whines, wanton. 

Fenrir doesn't relent as he pounds harder into his mate. Faster. Harder. He can feel the table breaking at the legs.

"Fuck you! Ten minutes-!"

The table gives and Fenrir comes.

Draco screams his release.

They pant, sweety, sticky, and in absolute bliss.

Fenrir snuggles his mate, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "You was right..."

"Huh?" Draco blinks to focus his thoughts.

"You was right. The wait was worth it."

"Three months without sex. I was beginning to believe you were fucking our food."

Fenrir growls and nips Draco's ear.

"Ow."

"Shut up, you love it."

Draco laughs. "Five minutes."

"Don't care."

"I do, and you broke the table."

" **We** broke the table." He corrects his mate.

"Three minutes. We should get rid of the smell before they come home."

"Keep the smell and I'll make dinner."

Draco looks over his shoulder into his mate's eyes. "Add in a blowjob and it's a deal."

Fenrir nuzzles his mate. "Deal." He removes himself from the inside of Draco, taking his time to enjoy watching the abused hole opening and closing. "God I want to fuck you again."

"After dinner." Draco nuzzles back as a promise.

A door knocks.

"That will be them."

"Right. Dinner." He leaves the dining room to go clean.

Draco eases his way to his feet and fixes the table with wandless magic. 

Another door knocks.

"Coming!"

Draco walks to the front door and opens it. "How was the ki-?" Draco takes a deep breath at the figures at his door.

Standing in front of him were the three people he had least expect.

She was older than he remembered. Gone was the atrocious wavy hair, replaced by lovely long curls in a tight professional bun. A witch's business robes and shiny new heels Draco knew had to hurt her feet. "Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley." The woman was looking down at her papers. "I'm here for a werewolf by the name of..." She looks up, "...Atavus?" She was shocked at seeing him. Her eyes blown open wide, he can even smell the anxiety waving off her.

" _Malfoy_?" Behind her was the rest of the 'Golden trio'; the Weasel and Saint Harry fucking _Potter_. Just like their female companion, they looked older when he last saw them, the Weasel more than most. Potter looked just about the same but in need of a shave. Draco glimpse at their clothing and recognize the standard Auror uniform. 

Draco snarls, territorial. "What you want?"

Draco doesn't have to look to know the males hand their wands out. Hermione, however, blushes and remains civil. "I'm here for Atavus. Do you know by chance where we can find them?"

 

Draco slams the door in their face.

Rushing up the stairs, he ignores the door banging and looks for his mate. He follows the sound of running water and the smell of sandalwood and lemon soap. Draco enters the bathroom, seeing the older wolf working to get the blood off.

"Who was it?"

"Just some Ministry official and Aurors." He takes off his clothes and joins his mate in the shower. Sure he can use magic to be rid of the filth and cum, but that takes away the enjoyment of hot water. "Not to worry, I took care of it."

Fenrir stood back letting his mate inside the shower. "I heard the door slamming."

"I would like to avoid conflict."

Fenrir laughs, grabbing hold of his mate again. He wraps his large arms around his waist, slowly grinds his hips against that perk ass. "Mine."

"Fuck." Draco hisses, feeling his mate getting hard again. "It's a miracle we only have four children." He grinds back, wanting to feel his mate's cock again. Inside. Pumping. Throbbing. Hot.

"Bend over."

Draco does, hands gripping the metal railing.

Fenrir surprises Draco by washing his ass out, using the same rag he used. "You still had blood on you."

Draco blushes. "I forgot." His thought came to imagine what he must have looked like in front of those 'three'.

Fenrir grins. "I know. That's why I didn't say anything." He leans over his mate and bites into his neck. Rubbing his nose in his mate's pretty long hair. "I did say I wanted you covered in blood and cum."

Draco moans, whimpering at the gentle treatment his mate was giving him. "Shut up. You just want a blowjob."

"Three months is a long time."

"Fuck. Too long." Draco shoves him off and gets to his knees. He grips Fenrir by his shaft and licks his balls, rubbing his nose in the thick curls. He takes a deep breath off his masculine scent, drowning his senses in a deep thick fog of derive pleasure. Sticking out his tongue, he takes his mate deep in the back of the throat, stroking himself as he relaxed his throat more.

Fenrir growls, grabbing his mate with both hands as he proceeds to fuck his mouth. Long silky hair, bruised pink lips, flushed body by the hot water, tears falling from his eyes, stroking himself as he gazes deep into his eyes. Draco had years of practice, lots of practice. He doesn't bite, not even a single scrape. It gives Fenrir all the more encouragement to thrust even deeper.

Not at all like their first time...

Fenrir stops.

Draco leans back and detaches himself from his mate's cock. Frowning at what he saw. "You're soft..."

"I'm sorry."

Draco blinks and glares up at his mate. He snarls, "I don't need fucking pity." He stands up and leaves, drying himself off. "We've been through this before."

"I'm-

"Apologize again and I will -!" Draco can feel his claws coming out, fur forming at the edges of his arms and legs. "Everyone is dead. I accepted what I am. You're my mate. My alpha. I don't need this shite when I'm trying to get off!" He takes a deep breath, easing his way from his wolf form. "Accio wand." His wand lands in his hand. He tries not to flinch of how unfamiliar his wand felt. He dries and dresses with a flick of his wand and leaves. "I'm getting the kids."

Draco takes the back entrance of the house, not wanting to see Potter and his tag-alongs. Seeing the trio brought back memories. Memories Draco had long forgiven after so many blame. Memories of long ago nightmares that no longer haunted him. Memories of deep trusts and new companions after so many betrayals. Thoughts that no longer haunted him. All except for those endless apologizes...

Two words he had come to loathe after repeating them so many times.

He had to teach his children how to _apologize_ in different ways.

All to avoid those two words.

"Mommy!"

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Draco stops to see his four children running at him. he smiles, bending down to get tackled by his rowdy pups. The Omega of their pack, Lance Hamwey, jogs up nearly out of breath. "Forgive me Draco, they're faster than I thought."

"It's fine. As long as they're safe." Draco nods to him and smiles at each of children, sniffing and nipping each and every one of them.

"Hey, mommy! I got an A in math!" Cissy Malfoy, his youngest with Draco's white hair and grey eyes. The little pup had always enjoyed putting flowers in her hair, smelling of flora and sweet candy with a pinch of her father's musk. "I got second place!" Her little accent sometimes tumbles between American and British.

"Did you? I'm very proud."

"Mum, when's dinner?" His third eldest, Geri Greyback, asked as he rubbed his stomach. 

"Yeah, I'm starvin'!" Freki Malfoy agreed.

Geri and Freki were twins, and like most twins, tend to get into trouble. Geri has Fenrir's bright blue eyes and Freki Draco's grey eyes. Both have coarse brown hair with a single strand of white hair on opposing sides. Both have their parents accent but had a funny way of switching in and out of American slang. And true to their names, they have a constant appetite.

"Your father is cooking tonight."

"Yes!" The twins high-five. 

"Mum, I have a presentation due next Friday for Mrs. McGulligan, and I need help understanding Charms. I can't configure a healing and containment spell without the two rebounding." Fenris Greyback, named after his father, looks every much Draco in his younger years but with Fenrir's sharp jawline, blue eyes, and dark hair. He's dedicated to becoming a healer, finding ways to prove for his pack.

Looking at him, reminds Draco how long ago he left home.

...Sixteen years.

Seventeen by next month.

"Have you tried healing inside containment?"

" _Inside_..? Aaah!" He rubs his head in frustration. "How can I be so stupid!? I've been struggling for days, and the answer was so simple."

"What's it for?"

He smiles, his canines noticeably larger than normal. "It's a surprise. I'll show you after the presentation, promise."

"As long you don't set the house on fire."

"That was that one time. Accident, I swear."

"Just try and be careful is all." Draco nuzzles him. "Now let's go home before your father forgets to cook."

"Race you there Geri."

"You're on Freki."

The twins take off.

"Wait for me!" Cissy runs after them.

Fenris picks Cissy up and runs with her in his arms. 

Draco looks back at Lance. "You look tired."

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Lance, though an omega, was the oldest wolf in Alaska. None of the other packs had room for him, so when Draco needed a babysitter he would always call Lance. After months of trust and care, he became part of their pack. One would imagine Draco's surprise when he found out the man was a muggle. Tough muggle, the man could make deserts one swear was magic.

Draco pats his back. "I'm afraid not." They walk back together. "Any news?"

"Yeah. Longpaws drove the bears out of the territory. No one's hurt, thank god." He snaps his fingers. "There's also some British people-I think, came askin' around for Atavus. Know 'em?"

"Yes. Just ignore them and act you don't know what they're talking about. You know...be muggle."

Lance laughs. "Right."

"How are the others?"

"Ross is going through the cycle right now, making deliveries. Cinder- I don't know what's up with her. She has yet to text me. Also, there's a new pack in town. Led by a Witch going by the name of Frost."

"That makes seven packs in one place." Draco furrows his brows. "Anymore and we have to extend the barriers for more hunting grounds."

"Lester suggests extending business practices with more wizards. I quote, 'We might as well deal in with the black market if push comes to shove'. I tend to disagree."

"As do I. I can start a potion making business. Produce by the masses and deliver. Potions is a perfect position for both political and financial standing."

"Where are you going with this..?"

"A wizarding business that can help purchase more land for werewolves."

"Why not a muggle business? We got to hit both ends right?"

"That's true."

"We could deal with food products."

"Real estate. Potion making, complete with personal delivery services on the Wizards' end. For muggles, we can deal with purchasing land and renting to farmers. This way we can spare resources and save money." Draco opens the back door to their home, sucking his teeth at the mud tracking across the kitchen. "Bloody urchins. Scourgify." The mud vanishes.

"Resources for what?" Lance stomps the mud off his boots before he enters the house.

"Making potions. You think dragon's blood and mermaid tears grow off of whomping willows?"

"I...have no idea what you just said. But I'm going to answer _no_." Lance closes the back door. "They don't."

"Right you are."

Lance walks over to the sink and picks off a piece of meat from the buck's head. "Mm. I can make Key Lime Pie for dessert."

"God please yes!" Draco leans back onto the counter. "I've been dying for some of your sweets."

"It's only been a day."

"A day too long. I'm already having withdraws."

Lance laughs. "With or without the cinnamon sticks?"

"With please. Before that, can you make sure Fenrir skins the animal right this time? Last time he cooked he forgot to bleed the bloody thing out."

Lance smirks as he left, " _I~_ don't think that was a mistake." 

"Course not." Draco mumbles. Sighing, Draco takes his seat at the bar. He stares longingly at the cabinet full of wine, knowing it was off limits until another year. Needing something to do, he goes to check on his kids.

Heading upstairs, he passes three rooms until he comes up to Fenris' room. He sees the house elf Num-Nums standing guard nervously. "Forgive me Master Draco. Young Master Fenris wishes not to be disturbed and ask me to keep anyone from enterin'." Num-Nums was Fenris' personal house elf. A gift from his mother during his oldest's third birthday.

Actually, he was the only house elf.

The only house elf that survived Fenrir's wrath.

Poor things.

"As long it's not impeding his health, it's fine."

"Of course Master Draco."

Draco leaves and moves across the hall where the twins share a room. Odd in Draco's opinion for fraternal twins, but they fought him on it and he caved. He looks of disbelief, seeing the demolished and beheaded dolls wrapped up in... "Is that... _toilet paper_?"

The twins stop and stare at their mother. "Charlie cheated on her boyfriend, so she's being mummified." Freki clarified like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

"And Steven on his wife, so he's getting beheaded and mummified." Geri shakes the doll for emphasis. 

Stunned speechless, Draco just nods. "Don't forget to do your homework."

"Okay, mum!" The twins said in unison and went back to blackening out their eyes with markers.

For a moment Draco wondered where they got the dolls in the first place. "Better not to ask." He then stops at his youngest room, seeing Cissy playing Tea party with her stuff animals.

"Would you like some more Mr. Tumbly?" She mocks the bear's voice. "Yes please lady Cissy. Your tea is the most scrumptious."

Draco knocks, "You have room for one more?"

Cissy looks up with a smile. "Hi, Mommy! You can sit down next to Mrs. Rainbow." She points to her stuffed toy dragon.

Draco quickly plays the part, smiling at his daughter. "My, dear Lady Cissy, you're Tea Party is the finest party I've ever come to visit."

"Thanks, Mom- I mean, Mrs. Malfoy. Your compliment gives me great joy." Draco tries not to laugh at his six years old acting older for her age. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Don't mind if I do?"

 

With the buck already skinned and the intestines dumped in a bucket, Fenrir licks the knife before he goes to ripping the limbs with his bare hands.

"Greyback!"

Fenrir stops to look over his shoulder. He grins, "Chief! What brings you here?"

The Chief nods to Lance and goes to stand by Fenrir. He was a middle age Native man, an alpha to the Longpaw pack, standing a head shorter than Fenrir. He always wore the turquoise and beige choker necklace with the wolf's paw in the middle. The man never took it off, even when he turns. Fenrir could only guess it had something to do with the ancient magic tied to it. "Strange people came asking for Atavus." The man had this accent that confused Fenrir at first, a slow and steady speech. As though just about each word held something of deeper wisdom. "Said, they needed help teaching their boy how to be a wolf."

Fenrir laughs. "Who doesn't?"

"Harry Potter was among them. Mentions he knew your mate."

Fenrir doesn't answer.

"There are times when we think our past are tracks one day to fade. When in truth they are our shadow. A reflection in a different form willed by our own actions." There it is. Wisdom.

Fenrir rips a flank and wraps it in the skinned fur. "I'll speak with them. Have a round of alphas meet at The Point." He hands the wrapped meat and fur to the man. "For the wife."

The Chief smiles. "You spoil her more than I do."

They laugh, sharing an inside joke.

"Ahéhee'." The man thanks Fenrir, patting his back and nodding again to Lance as he leaves.

 

Night comes around and Draco had the children wash up for dinner.

The front door opens with two people entering. "We're home!" A woman shouts.

"Aunt Cindy!" Cissy runs over to hug to the woman.

"Hey there munch Kin-kins!" Cinder Sani picks Cissy up and gives her a well-deserved raspberry. She's a broad Nigerian-American woman, standing taller than Draco and just centimeters shorter than Fenrir. Short hair in the blackest color Draco has ever seen, and dark skin that looks caramel in the sunlight.  Long story short, she was going into Herbalism hoping to support herself and her family. She was bitten in Nigeria visiting her grandparents and fired when her boss found out. Pissed, she searches far and wide looking for a way to live and ran into Fenrir hoping to be part of a pack. Fenrir needed a beta, so he agreed to take her in. "I got something for ya'." Cinder plops a halo of flowers on her head. This time it was Gardenias and Peony.

Cinder was the real reason why Cissy loves flowers.

"Manners Cissy." Draco reminds her.

"Thank you, Aunty!" And she goes to kiss Cinder's cheek.

"You're very welcome Munch Kin-kins." She sets the child down and pats her to leave.

The man behind Cinder was the newest member of the pack. He was a bit shorter than Draco and kept mostly to himself. Probably around his twenties or thirties with a bushy beard and barely kept hair. Fenris had taken pity on the man when he found out his entire family was killed during a summer vacation hiking trip. They were in Nevada when his wife and two daughters were... eaten. Sunk in depression, and not wanting anyone else to suffer the same fate, the man journeyed North to grieve. He never gave his name, but the kids came to call him 'Lupin'.

Draco tries very hard not to remember his old Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. He focuses more on the orange juice in his cup. Watching Fenris doing his homework across the table, "Where's Ross?"

Cinder shakes her head. "That _yaro_ said he's got one more delivery before he comes home." She walks over to sit next to Draco at the dinner table.

Draco frowns looking at her. "Why so late?"

Cinder shrugs, "Dunno, some weird client confidentiality." She whips out her phone and shows it to Draco.

Reading Draco sneers, "That's a sorry excuse."

"He might be fucking that Canadian _yarinya_ by the post office." She tucks her phone away.

Fenrir growls, "He knows better than to fuck outside the pack." He flips the seasoned meat in the frying pan. "If I get a single whiff off of him-" 

"His ass is grass!" Geri and Freki finish.

"Language!" The adults scolded.

"Beta," Fenrir looks over his shoulder, "There's a meeting with the alphas at The Point."

She nods understanding, "I'll clear my schedule."

"Lupin, I want you to check out the new pack that settled in. Make sure they're not causing any trouble or marking territories." The silent man just nods.

Draco raises a brow. "When was this?"

Fenrir looks at his mate. "You didn't tell me the Potter kid was here."

Draco smiles into his cup, remembering slamming the door in their face.

"Harry Potter was here?!" Fenris shouts in excitement. He turns to Draco, "Why haven't I heard of this?"

Cinder laughs. "'Cause everyone 'ere knows you have a hard-on for the 'scar-head'."

"I do not! He's just the most famous wizard in all the world! He killed the Dark Lord! He died and came back to life! He found the Deathly Hallows! What I give to have an interview!"

"You're virginity, maybe?" Cinder laughs when Fenris tosses a crumpled paper ball.

"No, throwing things at the dinner table!" Draco glared.

Fenris flinch, going straight back to his work.

"Ugh! I'm starving!" Freki complains.

"Me too!" Geri not far behind his twin.

Cissy watches Lance moving in the kitchen. "Is uncle Lance making dur'zert?" 

"Hell yeah!"

"Fuck yes!"

Draco growls, pointing his wand at the twins. "Another bad word from either one of you two and you'll both be tasting soap for the rest of the week."

The twins cover their mouths in horror.

Fenrir grabs his plate and piles large amounts of food on it. "Dinner's done! Come serve yourselves you lazy fucks!"

In true wolf hierarchy fashion, the alpha is the first to eat. Next was the beta Cinder, then Draco, Fenris, Lupin, the twins, Cissy, and finally the omega Lance. All sat at the table and dined. Sharing jokes and mocking others for their actions. Fenris had to shield his plate from the twins trying to steal his meat. Cissy kept asking for vegetables until there wasn't anymore. Soon, Lance brought out the dessert of Key Lime pie. Extra cinnamon sticks for Draco, and whipped cream for everyone else.

With bellies full and several yawns, it was time for bed.

"Time to wash up!" Draco ordered the children. "Come."

The twins raced up the stairs, taking both the first and second bathrooms. Fenris sighs and waves his wand to clean himself, dressed in his pajamas, not bothering to wait for the twins to finish bathing. Draco took Cissy to his and Fenrir's shared bathroom. The six-year-old looking very tired on her two feet, rubbing her eyes and slowly nodding off.

After the bath and brushing her teeth, Draco tucks her in. He kisses her forehead and tucks all her favorite stuffed animals in the blankets with her. He leaves the door ajar and checks in on the twins. Both were in their beds doing...

"You're just now doing your homework?" Draco spoke in a stern voice.

The twins try to hide their paper. "No." They both replied.

Draco glares, "You better be up on time."

"We will!" And they go back to studying.

Draco sighs closing their door. Next was his oldest. He knocks and waits.

Fenris opens the door slightly. "I going to be up a bit."

"Your project?"

"Yes."

"Don't wake your siblings."

Fenris had a curious look on his face. "Wouldn't that be the other way around."

Draco blushes. "You little-

"Love-you-good-night!" Fenris shuts the door.

"You better be up on time!"

"Silencing charm!"

Draco blushes a bit brighter. "Not a very good one if you can still hear me."

Satisfied he walks to his bedroom and proceeds to undress. He turns the water faucet on.

He feels his mate fondle his rear. "Someone owes me a blowjob."

"You're still not sleeping in the bed."

"I'm not shaving."

Draco shrugs. "You shave or you don't. You're choice, but you're not sleeping in the bed until you do." He turns around and kisses his mate, tugging at the scraggly beard. 

"I've already fixed my teeth," he licks his pearly white sharp teeth, "trimmed my hair, and take baths whenever I smell. Now, you want me to shave."

"Just the face." He gives Fenrir's left nipple attention, gently nibbling and licking the appendage. "I'm not asking you to take a waxing. Though you are in desperate need of one."

Fenrir drags Draco in the shower with him. "If I were to shave?" He goes for Draco's neck, leaving marks.

Draco groans feeling Fenrir's shaft growing hard between their bodies. The warm water lubricating the friction. "You can grow...ah-! better one. Alpha..."

"On your knees." He commanded. 

Draco gets to his knees. Slowly he works the thick hot meat, lapping only the tip to tease his mate to perfect hardness. The scent of his mate's musk drives him to work faster, his own erection begging for attention. 

"Swallow."

And Draco does. Sticking out his tongue and relaxing his throat, he takes Fenrir all the way down the base. The scent -God the scent! It makes him want to fuck. He moans, feeling himself tipping over the edge.

"Make yourself cum."

Draco goes for his penis.

"Rear only."

Switching quickly, Draco lifts one leg for a better angle and fingers his opening. He can feel his mate grip the back of his nape and proceed to slowly fuck his throat. It was with how slow the speed was that Draco realized Fenrir wouldn't let go until he came first. He digs deeper into his anal canal, doing all he can to come from just his fingers alone. 

Fenrir laughs. "Remember that night the twins were conceived?" Draco moans. "How I stuffed my entire hand in your tight cunt? How you begged me to not stop even when you started bleeding." Draco shivers, digging deeper inside himself. "How you cried, moan, howl my name. Fuck. It was the damn-est thing I have ever seen." He starts picking up his speed... "But not as much as I fucked you afterward."

Draco hoves his finger faster in and out, thinking of that night. How the entire room smelled of sex and blood after days of pure fucking. Fenrir constantly ramming into him. The full moon days away. Claw marks. Blood. So much BLOOD!

He comes.

Fenrir rips him off his cock.

"AAAAAAaaaahh!" Draco grabs for his mate, gulping down fresh air. "Alpha...Alpha...alpha...alpha..."

Fenrir pets Draco, watching his pretty mate's eyes fog over with sex. He bends down and kisses him, tongue fucking him as his mate still struggles for breath. He pulls back groaning. "I want another pup."

"No."

Well, guess he wasn't that far gone. "I'll bargain."

Draco looks up curiously. "You shave."

"Done."

" _And_ we go to see my parents."

Fenrir flips his mate over.

"Swear on it! Damn it!" Draco moans as Fenrir lines his cock with his entry. He so badly wants to push back.

"I'll shave, you have more _pups_ , and we'll see your family _with_ the pack." Fenrir holds himself over Draco, waiting for his answer.

Draco tries to pierce himself on his alpha's shaft, but the man pulls back. Draco whines, "Two and no more."

Fenrir growls, happily. He thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Draco pushes back. "Alpha, more. I want more!"

"I knew you were a slut for my cock! All you want is my shaft to fill you up!" Fenrir fucks his mate into the bathtub's floor. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh as water gets them slippery.

"Yeeees!"

"You're going to carry my pups?" He growls in his ear.

"Yes!"

"Want me to full you with my seed?"

"YES! Fuck! Yes! Take me- take me-! Alpha!"

Fenrir comes with one last thrust.

Draco moans as he comes, falling silent, content against the porcelain surface and tangled soaked hair. His mate lays on top of him, still buried deep inside with his rear riddled with semen.

"Three months is too long." Fenrir licks his neck.

"Absolutely." Draco barely mumbles.


	2. Waxing Gibbous Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the word "muckery", but I didn't know if that is something said or have a different meaning in Britain. So, I just kept it out and replaced it with "bugger".
> 
> Also, I don't know what jobs they would take so I just came up what must've suit best... except Harry. I already knew he wanted to be an Auror from the film.

Draco cries as he curls up in the corner.

His body was covered in scars and bruises.

The door opens, causing the Malfoy heir to curl tighter in his little ball.

Thick heavy steps enter the room, stopping just behind the boy's head. "Get up."

Draco does as he is told, fearing punishment from _him_.

Clawed fingers grab the boy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

The man stares. "Suck my cock."

Draco falls to his knees and quickly unbuckles the man's pants.

He fumbles.

Fenrir slaps him, enjoying how the boy hit the stone floor. "Hurry it up!"

Draco gets back to his knees.

He put the man's harden cock in his mouth.

"Hold still and don't you dare bite."

Fenrir fucks the boy's mouth, groaning at the child's throat constricting his cock.

 _He_ thrusts.

Draco flinches.

"You bitch!"

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry-! please! I'm so-"

 

He screams.

He can't stop screaming!

_It hurts!_

_No more! Please!_

_Stop!_

_STOP!_

_I'M SORRY._

_I'm Sorry._

_I'm sorry..._

 

**i'm sorry.**

 

 

* * *

Draco was enjoying his early afternoon tea with Cinder when Fenrir came and told him:

"They invoked Full Moon Privileges."

Now Draco wanted something dying and bleeding in his hands. "How?"

"Their kid is a wolf without a pack. They were trying to get to Atavus."

Full Moon Privileges. A werewolf's greater bane like no other. With it, any wolf can 'borrow' another wolf from a different pack until the next full moon. The fact the knowledge is supposed to be werewolves only, the 'Golden Trio' using it, tells Draco some wolf is giving out secrets.

"They can't declare Atavus."

"That's what I told them."

"Did you explain why?"

"Yes."

"Then..?"

"They want you."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"We tried persuading them."

"Bull- _shite_ you did!"

"Bull- **shit**."

"Don't correct me! Why do they want me? Do you know?"

He shrugs. "They _know_ you?"

"Bollocks they do!" Draco glares at his mate suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Fenrir grins. "I told them you wouldn't mind."

Draco rubs his face, groaning in agony. "I can't believe you've done this!" His mate sold him out. "I can't believe you done this."

"You do know when the next full moon is?"

"Tomorrow."

Fenrir raises a brow.

"You want me to go _now_?"

"The pup needs help." He rubs his mouth in thought. "Should've seen the bite. Actually, I don't think I can even call it that."

Cinder hisses, "That bad."

"Worse than I've seen."

Draco freezes in thought, knowing well of Fenrir's past. If the bite was worse than _he_ ever seen, then... Poor kid. Not like Draco felt actual pity for the small bloke. How can he after what he been through. "I have until tomorrow night then?"

He nods. "The day after, I'm going to use Full Moon Privileges against them."

Cinder laughs. "Now, _that's_ cruel." Draco knows Cinder doesn't know everything about Fenrir. She's only speculating the current ordeal. Not his past.

_She wouldn't be laughing if she did._

"Need an escort?" The beta asked, patting Draco's shoulder.

"No. I'll be fine." Draco tries to not dwell too much thought on it.

"If that's the case, I'm going back to work. See if can get in with Thomas before the night." She grabs her keys and walks out the door.

Draco remembers meeting Thomas before. Her son was a tall lanky darker skinned bloke if he remembers correctly. He was well in his twenties working graveyards shifts, helping his muggle father. They were both working at a local clinic in Florida. Neither of them knew of Cinder being a witch or a werewolf. Draco had to play the part of being Cinder's manager when trying to convince them she was working out of state for greater benefits. In truth, she's a Herbalist providing for potion masters and healers. The payment was great and her boss was an animagus, so the bloke didn't care if she was a wolf as long she done her work right.

After two years or so, she divorced her husband. The man was no longer willing to just get together during the holidays and birthdays. He left the clinic and his son behind.

Cinder had to be held back when she learned her ex-husband took more than his fair share.

 _Funny,_ Draco thought, _It took her husband leaving her to accept her wolf._

"So?" Fenrir brought Draco out of his deep thoughts.

Draco waves his tea away and leaves to go change into better clothes. "You're still sleeping on the couch."

Fenrir just laughs.

 

Draco wasn't used to riding in a car.

A carriage perhaps, but not a car.

The thing makes so much noise and constantly smelled of fresh leather. It drove Draco crazy. He prefers apparating to the place than riding in the heavy tin can. It might just be his wolf side making him feel claustrophobic.

But how can that be?

When Fenrir was beyond enjoying his muggle American _ride_. Tapping his clawed fingers against the wheel. The music played lowly not to hurt their sensitive ears. The window rolled down to feel the fresh autumn breeze.

"I hate it." Draco grumbles.

"Worth every penny."

"It's a monstrosity."

"Helps blend in."

"Completely impractical."

"Saved Cissy."

Draco couldn't really say anything after that. The vehicle was the only reason Cissy was born. Draco and Lupin were under attack during his labor. Hiding in the backseat with a simple disillusionment charm kept from him discovery. It gave Lupin a chance to lure the horrid wizards away and call for assistance.

Fenrir was forever more grateful for the vehicle.

"The only reason it still lives." Draco grumbles.

Fenrir laughs, pulling the car up into town.

The Point was a small town. Serves as a hiking attraction for muggles ( _No-maj_ by what Americans called them). There was a gas station, an Arcade and Games, a pub ( _bar_ for Americans) open during the moonless nights, a joint Starbucks  _and_ IHOP restaurant or 'Star-Hop' as the kids like to call it, a cheap two-story motel, three apartment complexes, and the largest building; a souvenir shop filled with all the dead animals werewolves had hunted over the years called The Wolf's Point. The shop was managed and owned by the Longpaw pack, with all of their nick-knacks handcrafted and carved. A tradition of theirs. In the middle of the small town was the Sheriff Longpaw's office. Or 'Chief' as everyone likes to call him. A stone statue erecting a four-legged wolf howling. Behind it was the gathering hall, where many of the packs come together to celebrate the New Moon festivities. Muggles would sometimes join just for the free food and s'mores.

Of course, there are also the wizarding parts as well, hidden in plain sight. 

The joint muggle and wizarding school is hidden a few miles down the road. Most students would take the  _one mile_ hiking trail going to school, which was conveniently located right next to the gas station.

The car stops. "We're here."

Draco looks out the window, seeing his old classmates and a mini Weasel in front of the gathering hall. Potter seems to keep his eyes on Fenrir, as both Granger and Weasel stood behind the boy watching Draco.  _Odd_. Draco leaves the car and the smell tell him all he needs to know. _Granger and Weasley are mates_.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Hello, Draco."

"Granger."

She lifts her chin, proud. "It's Weasley now." She was indicating something in those words. Like a dare.

"Right." Draco glances at his mate. Fenrir was resting against the hood of the car, daring Potter to make the first move.

"We invoke the right of full moon privileges." Draco took note in her confidence, standing quite firmly.

"It's actually _Lunar_ Privileges, but whatever." He closes the door and walks up the sidewalk, stopping just a foot away from the boy. Draco didn't have to sniff to know the boy was seconds away from outright pissing himself in fear. He squats down and looks at the boy. The child seems to relax at that.  _Might also be because he smells the kids on me_. Draco thought. "What's your name?"

"His name is-

"I'm not talking to you." Draco sends a quick glare to the woman. He gently looks back at the pup. "What's your name?"

"Hugo." The boy sounded small but he was taller than the twins. Maybe around the same age? "Hugo Weasley."

Draco needed patience for this. The boy was shy and scared, watching him backing into his parents for comfort. With a softer voice, Draco asks, "Would you like to show me your bite, Hugo?" 

Now Draco can sense curiosity from the child. Nodding, Hugo lifts his sleeve-

And it takes everything in Draco not to react negatively. The bite wasn't a bit At ALL! The thing was blotched, completely fucked! Like the boy was splinched, got infected, then healed by magic fire. With a deeper look, Draco can tell it was worse then he had first assumed. _By the size of it, the wolf must have been someone his age... The boy must have thrown his arm up to protect himself, probably going for his neck. It had to latch onto his arm... shook its head back to rip his arm off. The bone could've broken, but... the flesh had been ripped clean off._

_The bite did get infected._

_Bleeding to death..._

 

 

 **i'm sorry**.

 

 

Draco takes a deep breath, getting his nerves together. "How was he during the first moon?" He gently rolls the boy's sleeve down.

"I-I...we don't know. He was at Hogwarts when it happened."

"You didn't take any potions for the bite did you, Hugo?"

The child thinks back for a moment. "Potions for the pain and wolfsbane."

"When was the last time you've taken wolf's bane?"

"Last month."

"Always during the full moon?" The boy nods. "How long has it been?"

"Since the spring."

 _This is why Fenrir had an interest in helping the boy. He's been alone for nearly a year and has been taking constant wolf's bane_. Draco can only guess his parents kept the boy hold up in some room, _doing so would build up into his aggression. The wolfsbane makes it hard on the transformation. The boy has to be physically unstable. His magic must be unhinged, going off at random._

_But how is he mentally?_

"Do you remember when you spoke to someone outside your family?"

Hugo remains silent for a while. "Since I was expelled."

 _That's it_ , Draco decided, _this pup is under my protection even if it kills me_. "Alright, Hugo. I want you to listen to me very carefully. From now on, no more wolfsbane. It will do you in worse. You're parents know next to nothing about wolves, so you come to me when you have questions."

"Hey!" The weasel steps forward, trying to defend himself.

But Draco wasn't having any of the man's sass, "You're all daft, is what you are!" Draco strokes Hugo's head, making it clear he wasn't mad at the boy. "When the curse takes place, our magic is tied to it. It's why some werewolves can take form without the moon. Giving it to your boy hurts the transformation and erupts the connection to magic. What's more, subjugating the wolf part will only make him more aggressive."

"How we were supposed to know?!"

"Did you ask Hugo how he felt every time he transformed?" Ron was silent. "How about his decision not to take the bloody potion?"

"You have to understand Draco," Hermione spoke with shame, "we just assumed he didn't want to talk about it. We knew something was wrong when he stopped talking to us."

"Bipolar disorder." Draco informed them. "Panic Disorder. Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Dissociative Disorder. Insomnia. Nightmares. Need I go on? Cause there's a hell of a lot worse compared to _that_ tip of the iceberg."

"No. We're so-

" **DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE!** "

Hermione flinches.

Weasel grips his wand.

And Potter glares at Draco.

Draco didn't care, just as long he doesn't hear those words... "I _hate_ it. Apologizing is useless. What's done is done. All we can do is move on." _Don't think on it Draco. Don't think. Just focus on Hugo._ "You hungry Hugo?"

Hugo nods happily. He seems to grow quite comfortable with Draco in a short span of time.

"What would you like to eat?"

Hugo thins his mouth. "There were these muggle pancakes with meat and cheese on top."

"You want pizza?" Draco had banned the junk food after the twins _engorgio_ the toppings. Needless to say, Draco was quite livid. However, it has been a long time since he had some.

"Uh-huh!" He happily agreed.

"Lucky you, I know just the place." Draco pats his head and takes the boy's hand. "Do you like veggies or meat more?"

"Meat!"

 

Fenrir had driven off once they went to eat.

They all sat in one booth in 'Star-Hop'. Since it was the only place to serve quality food, the younger employees of the establishment took up the mantle to create their own 'secret menu'. Basically, you can order anything. Within reason. The pizza was always the go-to food for most people, especially the visiting tourists. Among the secret menu was wizarding stuff if you knew what to ask for. One time, a muggle was served elf salad with pumpkin juice. It was an honest mistake on the new employee, but the muggle left with a smile on her face and an extra heavy tip for the waiter.

From then on, no one really cares if a muggle did order a wizarding dish as long they didn't know it was magic or didn't get sick.

In a few moments, a petite dirty-blonde woman, her name tag reading 'Faith', shows up with her pen and pad. "You ready to order?"

Draco nods to the female. "I like to have one of your secret specials. Meat Lovers, please."

She writes it down. "Sure thing. Anything to drink?"

"Pumpkin juice." Hugo orders with a bit more confidence.

"Make that two please." Harry speaks up.

"Orange juice." Hermione smiles at the waitress.

"Yeah," Ron reads the menu. "Can I get the...Strawberry and Banana Surprise with a cup of coffee? Goblin made."

"Gotcha'. Meat Lovers. Two pumpkin juice. Orange juice. And an SBS with goblin coffee. That all?" She pointedly looks at Draco.

Draco was itching for a drink, but with the full moon tomorrow he has to stave off it until the day after. "A muggle's pop, if you don't mind."

"Diet Pepper." She writes it down. "Be back with your drinks. Food should be done in less than half an hour." She leaves as quickly as she came.

An awkward silence...

"So?" Hermione folds her fingers. "On holiday?"

Draco lifts a brow. _Not much for a conversation starter, is she?_ "No, I live here actually. My pack is here."

"Oh, I'm so-

"HERE you go! Drinks all around!" Faith shouts over Hermione and sets the drinks down. Draco can think of that time he went off on some pour muggle after he apologizes for bumping into him.

 _Was Faith really working at that time?_ "It's fine." Draco speaks before Gran- _Weasley_ woman spoke again. "Just don't apologize. I get a bit tempered."

"R-Right." She fiddles with the napkin. "You seem great with kids."

"I have four of my own."

"Really?"

Draco can see the other two raise their brows in surprise. "Yes, I have twins about Hugo's age."

"Must be a nightmare." Hugo's father spoke up. "Mum could barely handle Fred and George."

"Not really." Draco reminisces about how he and Fenrir raised the twins. "They do tend to get into trouble and be a bugger. No pranks." Instead, it was always something more direct. Burying teacher's bags in the schoolyard to avoid tests. Stealing sweats from the principal's office, knowing they were ending up in detention either way. Starting fights during lunch and ending them before blood is drawn. _They even high-jacked several trolleys once. Racing against their peers around the parking lot._

_I should talk to Fenrir about the dolls..._

"And the other two, what are they like?"

"Ah..." Draco drinks from his cup. It's not alcohol, but it would do. "My oldest is inspiring to be a Healer and creates new combinations of spells. Or at least tries to." This pique Hermione's interests. "And my youngest, she's attending her first year."

"How old is your youngest?" Harry asked, interesting enough.

This will throw them in a loop. "Six."

"What?!" 

"Six?"

"Blimey!"

Draco smirks at their reaction. "You're mistaken. Children start heir muggle studies _before_ they starting learning magic. Here, they blend in the two worlds together to make things more efficient. This way they get a better handle on how to act in public in the muggle world, rather panic and end up relying on magic. This perspective also helps wolves as well, to ease their minds when surrounded by many people. Makes us less irritable."

"Brilliant."

"I wish we had that as kids."

"Makes a whole lot more sense."

Draco can smell the meal before Faith came from the back. She walks up to them. "Here you go! One family sized meat lovers. Let me know when you want anything else 'kay?"

"Thank you, Faith. I'll leave you in the extra tip."

"You can keep the tips if you make sure Ross doesn't come back here."

"Eh?"

"You don't know?" She crosses her arms, head tilt to the side. "Ross was drunk in here last night, talking about how he was _fired_." She was miffed. Tapping her leg in anger. " _I_ had to stay an extra hour to clean up  _his_ puke."

Draco sighs. "I'll let alpha know."

She nods and leaves. She knew a wolf's word was sacred when their alpha is involved.

"Ross?" Draco can hear Potter ask.

"A member of my pack. He's... a troubled person. Very emotional." Draco goes to get a slice of pizza, surprised half of it already gone.

Hugo goes for two more slices.

"Hugo," his mother scolded, "slow it down."

"It's fine." Draco defended. "A werewolf's appetite picks up around the full moon. This is normal." Fascinated at watching the pup eat, Draco hands Hugo another slice. "It's to ensure we're not overly done in by the transformation."

"Oh."

Tapping catches Draco's attention. He looks up and sees the twins outside. They both smile and run from the outside, all the way to their table. Draco takes out his phone and reads the time. "You're two hours early. One, if you both ran here." Unlike most children, the twins love taking to long route.

The twins went for the pizza, devouring it before even poor Potter try to reach in for a slice. "Minnie Miles set the classroom on fire." Freki licks her lips.

Geri smiles with sauce on his face. "The principal ended school before it got any worse."

Freki. "They had to use magic to put it out."

Geri. "Otherwise, we had to wait _hours_ for the fire department to get there."

Freki takes Potter's drink. Draco growls before she wraps her lips on the cup. "Manners."

Geri and Freki look at Potter. "Can we have it?"

Stunned, Potter just nods. "Sure."

The twins both take turns finishing the drink.

"Where're your siblings?" Draco lets the twins eat the leftovers and crumbs from his plate.

Geri. "Fenris went home to work on his project."

Freki. "Lance's with Cissy. He's talking to principal Hallis." 

"About?"

Freki. "The fire burned down the wards."

Geri. "Can we have some more?"

Draco sighs. "Remind me to tell alpha about Ross and I'll get any _one_ thing on the menu." The twins' brows raised, very Malfoy like. "He was fired and caused a scene here last night."

Freki. "Ew."

Geri. "Snitch on Ross."

Freki. "Got it."

Both. "Can we get the extra large double layered cowboy?"

Draco hesitates, thinking. "Share with Hugo and I'll get the Dragon size with stuffed crust."

Geri. "Yes!"

Ferki. "Wait, who's-"

Both. "--Hugo?"

Draco introduces the people at his table. "Right. Geri. Freki. These are my old school mates." He starts with the furthest one away from him. "Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, her husband Ronald Weasley, and their son Hugo Weasley. Potter. Weasleys. These are my twins, Freki and Geri."

The adults wave.

The twins nod.

"Go wait at the other table and be nice." Draco gets up from his seat to let Hugo out. 

Surprisingly, the twins took each of Hugo's hand and dragged him across the room far away from the adults. For Draco, they were still in smelling and hearing distance, so he wasn't too worried.

Once the kids settled at a table, Hermione spoke up. "They look very much like you."

"Hm." Draco likes to think they look like their father. 

"Who named them?"

"Fenrir did."

Harry look boggled. "You let him name your kids?"

Offended, Draco glares at the three. "Allow me to be clear. I'm a werewolf. Have been since the war." They fidget at that. "Fenrir sired me. He is my mate, my alpha. I don't care if you have Lunar Privileges, my pack takes precedence over everything else. I don't give a _fuck_ of your opinions _or_ how you go about things, but I WILL.NOT! stand for denigration."

"Deni-what?"

" _Criticize_." Draco was snarling.

"Sor-

" **DON'T** apologize."

Faith sets Ron's plate in front of the man. She takes a quick glance at Draco, and whispers, "Your _turning_."

Draco takes a deep breath. With the full moon so close, he was losing his edge. "My behavior was uncalled for, but I stand by what I said." He looks at Faith. "Did the children order?"

Faith scoffs. "The double-layered dragon size cowboy with stuffed crust and double scooped sundaes?"

"Sundaes?"

"I'm guessing the sundaes were extra?"

Draco sighs and pulls out his wallet. "Might as well let them have at it." He hands Faith his debit card.

She smiles brightly. "I'll let the boss know." She quickly crosses the building, heading to the back.

"She seems quite happy?" Hermione asks.

"It's expensive." Draco notifies. "You think the children's appetite is huge, you should see a teenager's." Draco takes out his phone and slides his finger across the screen and taps a few times, telling Lance his location and to bring Cissy.

Ron speaks in between bites. "I never would have imagined you using a phone Malfoy."

"This is a muggle restaurant, regardless of the wizarding staff and what-not." He tucks his phone back in his coat pocket. Vibrating, he takes it back out. Reading the message, he stuffs it back.

"What do you do for a living? Out here I mean. Must be hard supporting four hungry mouths." Mrs. Weasley laughs a bit.

Draco smiles, understanding. "I'm the local Treasurer. I manage both muggle and wizarding revenue and cash flow. Muggles are easier since everything now is digital." He laughs a bit to himself. "The hardest part is knowing when I can take holiday."

"I know, right? You think when you're done, you turn around and find there's more work to get done. Makes you go nutters just looking at it all."

Ron and Harry shared a look like Hermione was already one.

"I already can tell those two are Aurors. But what about you?"

"Oh! No, Ron retired and is working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George. Harry is still working. I work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Draco smiles jokingly, "It's worse, isn't it?"

Hermione groans, but agrees nonetheless.

Draco hadn't thought he was going to enjoy the Trio's company. For a funny thought, maybe they would accuse him of being a Death Eater. Exchange quite a few curses, literally both verbally and physically. It's nice to sit here like adults and converse like old chaps. Sure, there's a bit of hiccups, but it's not like them to hold grudges since Hogwarts.

Or so he thinks...

"BLAM!" Right, the children.

"Mum, look at what we made!" Hugo shouts.

Draco dreads something awful before he had to look. His suspicions were correct when he saw Potter paling, and the Weasley's trying not to barf. _Shite!_ He looks-- At A MONSTROSITY! The pups had skillfully stuffed the pizza with sundae ice cream and were eating it like it was an everyday topping. It was bad enough the food was grease stacked on top of grease with extra fat, but now there was chocolate and vanilla cream smelted in there.

The twins had no problem handling their abominations, but Hugo's was an art of every sugar coma dream come true.

"Lovely," Draco...compliments? "Be sure not to make too much of a mess." _The pups are going to be a handful_.

"I think I lost my appetite." Ron gently pushes his plate away, as his wife nods in agreement.

Potter just puts remains silent with a look of puzzlement on his face.

With an idea for the pups spend the extra energy, Draco clears his throat. "Children," they look, "why don't you try to see who's fastest? I'm sure with Hugo, he's more than likely to win." 

And like Draco predicted, off they went. The twins grabbing Hugo's hands to set themselves for a race just outside the building. 

"Brilliant." Hugo's father compliment.

"Thank you." Draco went to grab his cup again when he noticed something. "Married Potter?"

"Yes, I am." He plays with the ring on his finger. "To Ginny."

"I'm guessing you have kids of your own?"

"Three. My oldest, James, is nine."

"Nine, huh?" Draco takes a quick drink. "I'll give you five years."

"What?" Potter was clearly confused.

"Fives years," Draco smirks, "until you start wishing you wore a condom. Or better yet, a potion. Teenagers are the worse."

"Who's your oldest?"

"Fenris." Draco sees Mr. Weasley eating again after he just 'lost his appetite'.

"How old is he?"

Draco stares into his cup, watching the ice clink against the plastic. "Sixteen."

Ron chokes.

"Faith!" Draco calls to the waitress catching her attention. "Can I get something that's not diet?" She nods. "Thank you."

"Sixteen?" Draco hears Hermione ask. "But that's when..." She clears her throat, sitting more upright. "You married?"

Draco takes the new cup from Faith. "Thank you." He turns to Hugo's mother. "No, I'm not married. Unfortunately, gay marriage is illegal in the state of Alaska."

"I'm sor-- UH, I mean, that's... not fair for you."

Hugo's father had a curious look on his face. "Where's their mum? -OW!" He rubs his leg under the table.

"Don't be rude."

They sit in awkward silence...

"This isn't working." Harry speaks up. "We're wasting time here."

"Harry?" Hermione warned.

"Let's just get to the point." He leans forward onto the table and stares directly into Draco's eyes. "What do you know about Atavus?" Hermione leans back into her seat defeated. Ron looks just as serious. "We know he's here, so lying is pointless."

Draco scoffs. "Of course." He looks out the window, watching the children race. "You had to use a child to get to me." He looks back the group. "Tell me, Potter. Is that what the old Headmaster taught you? How to weaponize children?"

Harry takes out his wand-

Draco flicks his finger-

The Auror's wand goes sailing.

Witnessing this, Faith comes stomping across the room. She slams Draco's receipt and debit card on the table. "GET. THE. **FUCK**. OUT!" 

 

They were outside when the door slams in Ron's face. The waitress flipping the sign 'CLOSED' while glaring at the redhead.

"But I wasn't even done." Ron complained.

Hermione glared at Harry. "You should have been patient."

Harry was silently staring at Draco, wanting to punch the man.

Draco pays no mind of their foul mood and just smiles. "The Lunar Privilege is still in effect, so..." He clasps his hand, "Where are we to next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit.
> 
> I looked up what jobs they would have and changed it accordingly. But...
> 
> I really. REALLY. didn't expect Draco to have a Banker's position.
> 
> LOLZ.


	3. Full Moon

He was gentle...

His large hands display tenderness.

He drags his knuckles against his cheek.

Smooth and soft...

Not at all like his coarse fingers.

Lips brush against lips.

His body a warm blanket.

It made Draco's head swim.

 

He was so gentle.

 

He has to be...

To persevere the life inside.

 

"He needs a name." He whispers.

It was sweat.

"A wolf name."

It was all so rewarding.

"A Greyback."

 

But as he enters, so slow...

It hurt all the more.

Such sweat pleasure.

To know what the man had done...

Yet, willing to try.

"Draco?"

 

And then, with a word...

A sense of trust has been made...

A new pact had to be formed...

A seal made...

And a promise to forever hold...

Draco forgives...

 

 

**"Fenris."**

 

* * *

 

"Fenris."

The teen looks up at his father. He was working on his homework in the kitchen, a cup of milk and a plate of sandwiches set off to the side. He at times come into a habit of standing and working on his studies.

"Movie night is tomorrow. You have anything in mind?" He father walks over to the table, snatching a sandwich from his son's plate.

Confused, "Is it really my turn to pick?" The teen twirls his mechanical pencil in thought. "Any suggestions?"

"Cinder and Ross wants Comedy." Fenrir leans against the door frame. "Twins want horror. I want action." He bites into his sandwich, scarfing down half of it in one bite.

"What does mum want?"

Fenrir smirks, "What do you think?" He finishes the sandwich.

Fenris groans, "Romance, _again_?"

Fenrir goes for another sandwich, "He is your mother."

"Mum is so confusing sometimes, I just don't get it."

"Get what?" He speaks with his mouth full.

Fenris shrugs with one shoulder, "He acts all nonchalant and temperamental, but he's really all... soft and gooey. Just all... _lovey-dovey_ and stuff." He looks at his homework, flipping through a couple of pages in his book.

Fenrir scoffs. "Be happy he's that, and not angry."

Curious, "You saying mum _going off_ isn't angry?"

Fenrir turns to leave, "Trust me. You'll know when he's angry."

"Hey, dad?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I invite someone?"

Fenrir peeks around the corner. "A girl?"

Fenris gives his father a look that accuses him of being a pervert, "A muggle. Randal Simone."

"Simone?" Fenrir goes back to leaning against the door frame. "Jules' kid?" 

Fenrir thought on it. Randal Simone is Fenris' best friend, had been since third grade. The boy's father was Professor Jules Simmons, a wizard dedicated his life in studying werewolves after seeing his wife become one. His drive was after reading  _Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don’t Deserve to Live_ by Professor Emmert Piccardy, said it was 'uncouth', 'detriment', and Fenrir's favorite 'ironically grasp by a pragmatic ignoramus'. His wife, Mrs. Carry Simone, a Muggle werewolf, feared she may one day hurt her son. So they came to live here in Alaska. Their kid, Randal Simone knew about the wizarding world since he was born.

There wasn't much to be said except he was a nice kid. Great manners.

"So a boy then?"

" _Dad!_ "

"What his parent's say?"

Fenris Scrunches his face, "You know we're the only pack Mr. Simone doesn't know about."

"In other words, he's using his son to get information on us." Fenrir scratches his chin.

"You know dad. If you won't shave, mum will get the twins to do it."

"Why's everyone on about my beard?"

Fenris stares at his father like he lost his mind, "It's disgusting."

"No need to be blunt kid."

"It's like a limp sea urchin."

"Now you're hurting my feelings."

"I swear its hissing at me."

"It's a beard."

"No, it's not!" He laughs, not believing his father willing to defend his facial hair.

Wanting to change the subject, "You can invite over your _boyfriend_."

"I don't think I want him over here with _that_ ," he points, "on your face." 

Fenrir lifts a brow. "So he _is_ your boyfriend?" 

"Randal is my boyfriend as much as that  _gillyweed_ on your face is a _beard_." 

"And for that, I'll take your plate." Fenrir snatches the plate full of sandwiches. "When did you kids get so sassy?"

"When did you last _shave_?"

" _Oh my god_... do you even know _how_?"

"Shut it." He growls in warning.

Unfazed, Fenris continues, "I'm _so_ telling mum."

"Tell him and you can forget about your boyfriend coming over."

"I can do it for you, you know?"

They come to stare at each other. Fenris lifts a brow waiting for his father's answer. Fenrir frowns, "Fine." He bites into one of his sandwiches angrily, "Just don't tell Draco."

"If it gets rid of that mangled fur, I won't utter a single word."

A bit embarrassed, Fenrir looks away. "Give me a minute." He leaves the kitchen with the plate.

As Fenris watches his father leave, he quickly gets out his phone and texted the twins.

 

On their way from the gas station, the twins received their text messages.

"Holy shit..." Freki reads her text.

"No fucking way!" Geri reads his text.

The twins look at each other. "Lets' tell mum!"

 

Draco was sitting at the table with Hermione and Hugo when he got his text. He politely holds the conversation when he read the text. "Huh?"

Curious Hermione asks, "What is it?"

Draco smiles, locking his phone before Hermione got a look. "My lover is being a fool. Would you mind coming with me? There's...personal business I need to discuss with my alpha."

"Of course." She looks over her shoulder, "Harry! Ron!"

 

Fenris was putting his books away when he heard the familiar popping sound of an apparition. Curious of the new smells, he peaks into the living room. 

"Ah, Fenris. Come meet some old schoolmates of mine. This is Hermione Weasley..."

"You're Harry Potter!" Fenris points at the Auror.

Draco glares at his son. "Manners!"

"Forgive me," he sheepishly walks up to them, "my manners were completely forgotten. I'm Fenris." He goes up to shake each of their hands. "Fenris Greyback."

Hermione smiles, "Hello. Hermione Weasley."

"I'm her husband, Ronald Weasley."

"Hugo Weasley." The boy nervously speaks.

"Harry Potter." The Auror smiles at the teen, used to adoring fans.

Draco sighs, knowing he's going to regret the next words. "Fenris, why don't you entertain our guests while I'll deal with alpha." Fenris looks at him like he was a godsend. Draco rolls his eyes as he walks away, "Don't forget your manners."

"Thank you!" Fenris calls after him.

"Get over yourself!" Draco shouts back. _Seriously, it was bad enough enough I had to grow up with all of Potter's fans, now my son is one._ He walks into his bedroom and catches sight of his mate taking off his shirt. "Cinder was right."

Fenrir groans, "About?"

"Our son having a hard-on for Potter."

"As long it's not a literal hard on, I'm fine with it." He turns around, catching the smug look on his mate's face. "What?"

Draco takes out his phone and holds out the text message for him to see, "Apparently, you don't know how to shave?"

Fenrir growls. "Imma kill 'em."

"No, you will not." Draco tosses his phone on the bed and walks up to his alpha. "You will, however, sit on the toilet and wait."

"Wait?"

Draco kisses him, "Wait." A heated look is shared between them.

"Okay," he bends lower and licks his neck. "I'll wait." He smacks Draco's ass, earning a low moan. He goes into the bathroom, flips down the toilet cover, and sits. 

"Out of curiosity, how is it you don't know how to shave?" Draco calls from the bedroom.

"I use scissors." Fenrir can hear shuffling in the other room.

"But you at least had some idea?" Dresser drawers were opening and closing.

"Yeah, but...I didn't want to ask." Fenrir admits embarrassingly.

Draco walks into view.

Fenrir smiles his big toothy grin, seeing his mate naked before him. "What's this?"

Draco blushes a little. He had his long hair down, letting the platinum blonde hair fall to his shoulders. In his hand was a bottle of lube. "Something we haven't tried before, and might encourage you to shave more often. Admittedly, a day of sex isn't enough after three months." Draco walks over to the sink, his posture a bit tense.

Fenrir knew why his mate was tense. The scars on his mate's body stood out unusually white on his pale skin.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Draco grabs the razor and shaving cream he usually uses.

Fenrir couldn't help but run his hands on his mate's soft globes, squeezing, shaping, cupping, loving how responsive his mate was. His curling moans, soft whines, shaky breathes, fidgeting motions, lustful emotions. He runs his thumb in between his mate's cheeks, teasing just at the edges of his little pucker. 

"Fenrir...alpha..." Draco moans. "Here." Draco hands Fenrir the lubricant. 

Fenrir takes the bottle and squeezes a fair amount in his hands. Already he can feel his dick pressing against his pants. He is itching to just fuck his pretty mate against the sink. Just rut until the entire cabinet breaks just like the dining table. He growls at the thought, roughly shoving his thumb inside his mate. Oh, how it greets him with the greatest of warmth, taking his finger like a starved man. With a curl of his finger, it constricts, not wanting to let go. He shoves his other thumb inside and slowly stretches him mate open...curious just to see what was inside.

"AH-HA! Alpha stop."

Fenrir stops. "Did I hurt you?"

Draco was silent for a while. "I almost came."

Fenrir chuckles, "Three months is a long time."

"Well, you can stop now before I do cum all over the counter."

Fenrir bit Draco's ass, earning a beautiful moan, and then spanks him for good measure.

"Fuck, you're such a tease." Draco turns around, "Now lean back and get comfortable."

Fenrir does and watches Draco unbuckles his belt, smoothly opens his pants with practiced ease and frees his dick. Draco licks his lips. "I don't think I thought this through."

"Why you say that?"

"I'm supposed to fuck you while you shave."

Fenrir laughs, kissing his mate. "How about you shave me and I fuck you."

Draco raises a brow.

"We both know I wouldn't keep my hands to myself." He grins, rubbing thumbs over Draco's hips.

"The whole point was to get _you_ to shave."

"And have two pups."

Draco stares at Fenrir in frustration. "You're doing this on purpose."

"Am I?" He smiles.

Draco blinks with an idea and smirks.

Fenrir frowns.

Draco leans into his mate's ear and whispers, "Incarcerous."

Fenrir yelps in pain as he felt something squeezing his cock and balls. "Too tight." Looking down, he sees a lovely thin cord wrapping around his family jewels. "That's playing dirty."

Draco eases himself onto Fenrir, taking deep breathes as he felt his insides stretched. He settles, feeling the heat of his mate and the tight grip on his hips. Settled, Draco kisses his mate, drawing his attention from the pain and focusing it into more pleasure. He grinds his hips, erecting a hiss from his mate. Draco kisses him a few more times, delving his tongue into his mouth until all he could taste was him. Tracing every bit of his mouth with his tongue and enjoying the smell of male arousal.

He leans out of the kiss, a bit of drool training between them. Draco licks his alpha's lips and then his neck, working his way down to the man's nipples. 

Fenrir groans, thrusting into his mate and feeling his climax getting closer. "Mine." He growls, gripping his mate by his neck. 

Draco squeezes.

Fenrir jerks...he's...coming? The reaction was there, but the release...it just hurts. "I can't come." He whines, holding his mate in comfort. 

Draco just laughs, "Better to get to shaving then. In the mean time, I'll be helping myself until you finish." Draco slowly grinds his still hard mate, loving the feeling. He tugs on his shaft, using his other hand to play with his own nipples. 

"Fucking tease."

"Better hurry, I might just come without you." He smirks, moaning a bit loud, and licking his lips.

Fenrir glares over to the counter, eyeing the razor, shaving cream, hand towels, and sink full of water. It seems Draco had the stuff prepared when Fenrir was teasing his hole.

Draco kisses him, not once stopping his grinding. "Wash your face first with the small towel."

Fenrir grabs the towel and quickly dips it in the sink, squeezing out the excess, he wipes his face. He groans, grinding and wiping his face at the same time. "What next?" He tosses the towel.

"Can, squirt it in your hand." Draco hisses, "I'm about to come."

"You better fucking not!" He grabs the can and proceeds to squirt a foamy substance in his hand. He stares at it.

"Put it on your face. It goes...ah...on your beard." He stops touching himself, stopping completely. "I might not make it." Draco's body shake. He was too close to the edge.

Fenrir plops the weird substance on his face. "Fuck it's cold." He squirts more of the white foam in his hand for places he didn't reach. "Next?"

Draco gets off of his mate, carefully taking the swollen dick out, and gets to his knees. "Take the razor and shave. Start from the neck and work your way up." He laps his mate's shaft, licking the head every once in a while. He suckles in it.

Fenrir jerks again. He whines, "It hurts, oh god it hurts."

Draco was a bit concerned. "Want to stop?"

Fenrir was taken back, "I have a choice?"

"Mind you, if we stop there's no sex." Draco licks, earning a moan. "Just a nice handy."

"Fuck that." He grabs the razor, staring at the little instrument with the little metal blinders. "Isn't there a spell for this?"

Draco nuzzles his mate's inner thigh, sighing. "What happened to 'everything must be done by hand'."

"I want to bargain."

"No, you have an ultimatum." With a thought, Draco looks up. "You're not afraid, are you? Fenrir?"

"July."

"Huh?"

"It happened in July." He stares at the tool, keeping it a good distance away from his face. "I was by myself sleeping in some alley when a bunch of blokes held me down. Started cutting me with a silver knife as a joke."

"Fenrir..."

"It was because someone caught me turning. It was my third moon."

Draco kisses his mate in comfort, laughing a bit when he felt his mate grope his rear. "That was then. This is now." Draco stands to his feet and takes the razor. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He kisses his stomach. "With their lives."

Draco smiles at that. "Be still." He dips the tool in the cooling water and proceeds to shave his alpha.

Fenrir shakes with a deep breath and closes his eyes. He grips Draco's hips, his grip tensing with fear.

There was a shared silence.

It was an odd sound to Fenrir's ears. It almost sound like he was scratching himself, but louder, more thick. The feel was unsettling, it didn't feel like a knife or any blade, but a slight cooling pressure. It didn't hurt, just...tingles. Over time, it was relaxing. It helped he can still smell the scent of arousal from his mate. Spring water and ripe citrus with a hint of spice, that was Draco's scent. The cream's was mint, and something else more chemical.

"There, all done." Draco cleans off the rest of the shaving cream with the dry towel, dumping the razor into the trash bin.

As Draco clean, Fenrir rubs his hand over his face. It was smooth. Very smooth. Just like Draco's. Maybe even smoother...

He can't stop rubbing his face.

It was unbelievably smooth.

Draco laughs watching his mate continuously rub his face. "How do you feel?"

"Smooth." He smiles. "Feels good." He stops touching his face.

Draco stares.

"What?"

"You're handsome."

"I wasn't before?"

"You're old broom was covering it." Draco sits on his lap. "But now," they kiss, "I only see my handsome alpha."

"Damn right I am." He attacks his mate's neck, nipping and licking every inch until he turns to kiss him again. "I want to fuck you."

"Want to break the sink?"

Fenrir looks at his mate with a questionable look. "You're serious?"

"Stop asking questions and just fuck me dammit!"

Fenrir lifts his mate as he stands, settling him on the counter. He lines his swollen prick against his mate's entry but stops at the sight of the cord. "You mind?"

Draco looks down. "Oh, right. Relashio." The cord vanishes.

Fenrir was now dripping precum, his balls blue and dick a heavy angry red. "Fuck, that feels good."

"Get it inside before you come." Draco angles himself, holding his cheeks open.

"Damn that's a pretty sight." He lines himself and slowly inserts. Somehow everything inside of his mate felt more tight, the heat no longer a warmth but a swirling inferno threatening to make him release his load at any second. He takes a break, breathing deeply. He kisses his mate, trying to distract himself, gripping his hair in two fist fulls. It was too much, he wasn't even half way in.

"Alpha...just do it." Draco whines, "please." He grabs the edges his alpha's pant, pulling him closer.

"Fuck...okay, just..." Fenrir was sweating at this point.

"If you need to come, just do it."

Fenrir grabs his mate's at the back of his knees and with a deep breath, thrusts all the way in. He shakes and jerks, releasing inside his mate. The intensity so great he couldn't do anything else. His mate milks him wonderfully, such heat swallowing him whole. He groans, falling onto his mate.

Draco pets his alpha's head, "The sink lives another day."

"You didn't come."

"No, I lost it during your shave."

"Hm."

"I imagined it hissing at me."

Fenrir scoffs. "You and Fenris both."

" _Shite_."

" **Shit**."

" _Whatever_ \- I left Fenris with Potter."

"Shit."

"I should go-

"No, let him be. I bet he's having the time of his life."

 

Fenris sighs. "You're absolutely boring."

Harry was a bit put off. "Sorry."

Fenris shakes his head. "It's fine. I guess it's just my expectations I should be apologizing for. Here, I held you as a hero but... you're just an ordinary person."

"Well, not everything they said in the paper is true."

"Paper? No, I've done my research. It's just..." Fenris shrugs, "I was curious about you as a person. Well, besides the fact you _were_ a Horcrux and can still talk to snakes."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Draco is your father but you have the name Greyback."

"That's because mum doesn't want to raise a Malfoy heir. Not sure why."

"It's a good thing. Trust me. The Malfoy name will only get you trouble. Also," Harry leans a bit forward, "mum?"

"Yeah. He's my mum. He gave birth to all four of us." He points to his other siblings in the room. "I used to call them both dad until the twins were born. They started calling mum and it kind of stuck. Next thing you know, the whole town knows."

The television shouts, "PERFECT! YOU ROCK!"

Geri sighs, "This mod sucks."

Ferki nods, "Too easy."

The twins look back at Hugo. "Wanna try?"

Hugo nods and takes the fake plastic guitar. Freki takes a seat next to Cissy, opening the laptop to find another gaming mod they could play. Geri chooses a new song and starts the game.

Hermione pours herself another cup of tea. "So Draco is your mother and...Fenrir is your father."

Fenris answers, "Yes."

She looks at Fenris. "You know how they got together?"

Fenris opens his mouth-

Geri. "Dad raped him."

Freki. "The hard part is before or after the war."

"It has to be before because the war started once the old Headmaster died."

"I'm thinking after. Mum won't be able to hide the pregnancy."

Fenris growls lowly but still loud enough to be heard. "It was during the war after the headmaster died." He recalls his birthday is next month.

Freki. "So that makes you the 'accidental-child'."

Geri. "Us the 'lets'-have-make-up-sex-kids'."

Both. "And Cissy the 'I-regret-you-not-child'."

Fenris grumbles, "Insensitive much?"

Geri glances at his brother. "You're the older brother."

Freki glances at him as well. "It's your job to be sensitive." 

"We're the middle child."

"It's our job to get attention away from both you and Cissy."

Fenris huffs. "And a fine job you're both doing."

Both. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Both. "Even better."

"No fighting under a full moon day!" Lance shouts from the kitchen.

"Okay!" The kids yelled back.

The front door opens with jiggling keys. Cinder walks inside, looking a bit pent up. "I'm home!" She enters with Lupin not far behind her.

"Aunt Cindy!" Cissy runs over.

"Hello Munch Kin-kins." She says, a bit tired. "You ready for your first full moon?" She picks up the little six year old and kisses her face. Her movements a bit slower than usual.

Cissy nods with a happy smile on her face. "Yes. Mommy said he's going to scent me. What does that mean?"

"It means your mommy will make you smell like him, so your wolf knows who to be friends with." She boops Cissy on her nose, getting her to smile. Cinder slowly let her down. "Go get your mommy." She watches Cissy run the stairs. She heads into the living room and hesitates a little, seeing the new people in her home. "Who's this?"

Fenris stands up from the couch. "Let me introduce you. Cinder Sani-um, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and their son Hugo Weasley. Hugo will be joining us this full moon."

"The _yaro_? What did alpha say?" She drops her keys on the counter, bag not far behind.

"Mum's under Lunar Privileges, and has been requested to take Hugo with us."

She inhales and exhales through her nose. "How old is he?" She points to the red-headed boy.

Hermione answer, "He's twelve."

Cinder nods, walking over to the boy. She stops to bend down and sniffs Hugo. She pats the boy on the shoulders, "Go upstairs, follow Cissy. Tell Draco you need to be scented."

Hugo stares at Cinder in confusion.

"Go now." She says a bit sternly.

Hugo drops the fake guitar and leaves to go upstairs.

Cinder turns to the twins. "Clean up your mess. You two have an hour to _at least_ finish half of your homework." The twins quickly got to it. Cinder looks at Fenris, "You?"

"I finished my homework."

"Good, where's Ross?"

"In his room."

"Go get him, tell him to stop crying, and get his _tuckus_ down here. If he doesn't move, throw him out the window."

Fenris leaves the room, "Yes Mam."

Lance walks in the living room and hands Cinder a cup of coffee. "You look dead on your feet."

She smiles at the omega, "Thanks. My boss was running me ragged when he realized tonight's the full moon." She smacks her lips, " _Shugaba_ abused the extra energy I got and now I feel like I'm about to fall down at any moment." 

"There's Gatorade in the fridge." Lance offers.

"Can you get me a few energy bars, too?"

Lance nods with a smirk. "Sure thing."

" _Godiya_." She plops down on the couch, sighing in relief. " _Ina gaji sosai don kada in yi tunani_."

 

Upstairs, Cissy knocks on her parents' door. Hugo stands silently next to her. "Mommy! Aunt Cindy said I need to smell like you!"

Draco opens the door full clothed. He picks up his youngest and nuzzles against her neck. He silently givers her affection, kissing her face, nipping and biting around her ears, getting her to laugh. He finally licks all around her neck and rubs his cheek against hers. "There we go." Draco nuzzles her once more, getting a quick whiff. "Now you smell like me."

"What about cousin Hugo?"

"Cousin?" Draco looks at Hugo. The Red-headed boy blushing after watching the ten minute affection Draco was giving his daughter. "Ah, I almost forgot." He settles Cissy on her two feet. "I'll take care of Hugo. You go and ask your sister to help you get ready."

"Okay!" She bolts down the hallway.

Draco looks at the mini Weasley. "Hugo?" 

Hugo nervously looks up at Draco, "Yes?"

Draco gives the boy a soft smile and lowers to one knee. "I want you to understand, scenting you will be different. Since you're not my child or a member of our pack. You will be scented by the alpha. If you don't get scented, the pack will more than likely attack you. Now...are you sure you want to do this?"

Hugo nods.

Draco pats his head. "Alright. I'll be standing nearby the whole time, so don't be scared." He takes Hugo's hand and walks his inside their bedroom.

Fenrir was shirtless sitting on his bed, but his pants buckled up. To Hugo, Fenrir was a large, muscular, intimidating man. His musk was so strong, it covers the entire house. Just to be close to the source had the boy hiding behind Draco in fear.

"It's alright, he won't bite." Draco pats Hugo's head again.

Fenrir pats his leg. "Come here."

Draco pushes Hugo forward in encouragement. The boy goes and stands next to the large man. He lets out a screech when Fenrir picked him up and places his one his large thigh. For the moment they both stare into each other's eyes, trying to get a better understanding of the other.

Fenrir smirks, "Hey kiddo. You remember my name?"

Hugo speaks softly, "Fenrir Greyback. Dad talked a lot about you." 

"Nasty things I bet?" Hugo nods. "Well...have you ever heard of the old wolf saying. 'The First of Blood, The Last to Bite.' Ever heard of that?" Hugo shakes his head. "No? Well, I'll tell you."Fenrir starts feeding his fingers through the boy's hair, getting his scent on the child. "Once there was a wolf born of magic. He needed no wand, or to take classes like most wizards. He was a special wolf, because he could talk to the moon. And the moon taught him how to use magic. So every full moon, he would take the form of a man and practice learning new magic. One day, a woman saw him practicing and asked for his name. The man says, 'My name is Wolf'. The woman says, 'Hello Wolf, my name is Luna'. So every full moon they would meet up and practice the same magic. Wolf loved everything about Luna and wanted to make her his mate, but feared she would hate him."

"Why would she hated him?"

"She was a pure blood witch."

"Oh." Hugo was a bit sad at that little information.

Fenrir continues, smiling a bit. "But unknown to him, she was in love with Wolf."

"Really? What happened?"

"I'm getting to it. Just wait a little." He ruffles the boys head. "One night, Luna told Wolf she loved him and with the moon's blessing made Luna his mate. Time passes and Luna was horrified to see she given birth to a litter of wolves. When Luna didn't show during one moon, Wolf went to find Luna and confronted her. He asked where his children were and desired to see them. With a evil look, Luna said, 'You can see them, just look in the river'." Hugo gasps. "Wolf was furious. And in his anger turned, not into a wolf or a man, but something in between and bit Luna. 'From this night forward, you will feel my pain, my anger, and be seen as the monster you truly are.' Luna thought nothing of the curse...

"Until the next full moon, she turns on her family and kills them in their sleep. The second full moon, she kills her friends eating out their hearts. In fear of what will happen on the third moon, Luna went to look for Wolf. She begged him to remove the curse. To do anything to stop the curse from destroying her life. Wolf says, 'I cannot remove the curse but I can change it. Bring me three things; a pure heart, an innocent soul, and an ideal mind'. And not a day too late Luna found these three things. Can you guess what it was?"

"No."

"Luna brought Wolf a new born child. Her husband's first born son. Wolf accepted the newborn, and with the moon's blessing turns the child into a wolf. He said, 'His bite will carry your curse. They will turn into wolves and will come to harm those they love. But if they come to understand and love themselves, they would never want to bite another person'. And from that day on, the tale has been told thousands of times from wolf pack to wolf pack. Alpha to pup. So that every wolf will know what it means to be the last one to bite, is to reconnect with the first of blood. So you must love yourself. Always. Okay?"

Hugo nods. "Okay."

"Good." Fenrir nuzzles against the boy's head getting, scenting him. "Go ask Fenris to help you get ready." He watches Hugo jump off his lap, rushing out the door. 

Draco crosses his arms with a smirk. "You blotch the story."

Fenrir shrugs, "I tried."

"The wolf sung spells, not just cast them. Luna didn't just drown the pups, she wore their fur coats her father and mother made for her. Wolf didn't bite her, he cursed the coat to reflect the hatred in her heart, _it_ turned her into a werewolf. Also the newborn wasn't hers, its was the house maid's and her husband's. He was cheating on her and she gave the child up in a fit of jealousy. Wolf cursed the child, yes, but it was to live on through him. He placed his soul and memories in the child and called himself Atavus so that every wolf knows he was the first of blood. The last to bite part comes in when he takes the curse onto himself carrying the burden, promising to never bite another person as long as he remembers he was still human at heart. The story is a moral lesson of repentance, not love."

"Okay, so I missed a few details."

Draco raises a brow.

"A lot." He corrects himself.

Draco walks over to his mate and kisses him. "Don't worry. Practice makes perfect." Draco checks the time on his phone. "We have less than two hours."

"Where have the hours go."

"We are in Alaska. Come. Lets' make sure the children are ready." He kisses his alpha one last before he leaves the room.

 

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Num-nums were standing on he porch watching all the werewolves, including Hugo, standing in front of them in black cloaks. From what the trio understood, the Greyback pack wear cloaks to hide their nudity before they shift. The cloaks were enchanted to apparate once in wolf form and disapparate once the person wearing it turn back human. This was so, that during the wait, they respected one another's boundary. Standing naked with other naked bodies was not something Draco was willing to do.

They still had fifteen minutes before the moon appears over the mountains. They were waiting for one person, however...

Fenrir growls, "Ross is drifting from the pack."

Cinder sighs, "That, or his dumb ass is drunk somewhere."

Lance hums in thought, "Why is he in the pack?"

Fenrir and Cinder share a look. Fenrir just shrugs. "Needed a bigger pack."

"Huh..."

A horn is sounded in the distance.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"That was the conch," Fenris answers, "there's a turf war."

Fenris shift from foot to foot, digging his bare soles into the dirt. "It's the pack that just moved in." He sneers. "They outnumber us, but I don't think that will be a problem."

Cinder raises a brow. "Ya' sure?"

"I know their alpha. Used to run with her during the first war."

The twins laugh. "Dad's ancient."

Draco hushes them. "Now's not the time to play. Two of you are strong enough to hold your own, but keep in mind your sister and Hugo are still new."

Fenris looks at the driveway, hearing a car pull up. "Look who's here." 

Fenrir growls. "Fucking late!"

Cinder was frowning herself, watching the car park.

The truck turns off and a young man chubby Asian man gets out of the car. His hair was short cut to his ears with a slight mustache growing. He was shorter than Draco but had a wider build. Though a bit on the fat side, one could tell the young man gets a decent work out by how the man struts up to them.

"That's Ross?" Draco hears Harry ask in the background.

Ross waves to Fenrir, "Sorry I'm late! Had to make a few potions for the hangover." He was a natural fast talker. "I kept messing up the measurements. You know how bad I am at potions. Had to go to travel three hours out to buy more ingredients. Didn't want to risk apparating with a splitting headache."

"Ross." Draco stops him.

"Yeah." He looks curiously to Draco.

"Ten minutes."

"Right-right-right. On it!" He takes out the wand and with a swirl and flick, changes out of his clothes and into the black robe. He tosses the wand to Num-nums. "Hold that please-than you!" He goes to stand with the rest of the pack. "So, what I missed?"

All of the adults groan. Even Lupin gives a quiet like a grunt.

"Twins." Draco commanded.

Freki. "Hugo's a new wolf, so he's joining us."

Geri. "A new pack moved in."

"Mister and Missus Weasley are gonna stay behind the barriers."

"There's a turf war going on."

"Harry Potter is here too."

"We might end up killing people."

"Mum used to go to school with them."

"Dad thinks you're drifting from the pack."

"Dad shaved, can you believe that?"

"Everyone knows you got fired."

"And another thing..."

Both. "You're banned from Star-Hop!"

Ross whines, "I'm in rouble, aren't I?"

"Yes." Cinder answers harshly.

Draco can see the moon slowly reaching higher in the sky. It was beautiful in the daylight sky, the sun on the other side barely setting past the hills. He turns to Hugo, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "Now, remember Hugo. Don't think, just react. Deep breathes." He give an example, watching the boy copy him. "Don't focus on the pain, but how much you want to have fun. Happy thoughts. Okay?"

Hugo nervously nods.

Cissy pats his arm. "Don't worry 'ugo. This is my first time too." She gives the boy a toothy smile.

"Time to go!" Fenrir was the first to step forward and shift. 

It wasn't the painful experience the trio had witnessed before from what they seem from Hugo of their former professor. The way Greyback turned had seemed more like a relief than a beast tearing out its host. It was quick and almost looked completely painless. The grey wolf nearly towered over them standing on its hindlegs, but quickly went to all fours. His large ears stood at point, thick muzzle, head held high, and eyes an even more frightening blue.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a few steps backward, cautious of the enormous alpha wolf coming close towards them. It growls at them. Num-nums stood still watching the alpha wolf. "Not to worry young masters. Master Greyback can't attack us behind the barrier."

It seems the beast understood the elf, as it turns to face its pack.

Cinder was next, landing instantly on all fours as she shook out her black fur. She was almost as big as Fenrir, again only centimeters shorter. Her black fur reflected the sun in a magnificent shade of orange and yellow. Her eyes are a lovey hazel from the murky brown. 

Lupin's transformation was a literal pop. Brown shaggy fur, bright green eyes, and narrow muzzle. He looked more of a dog than a wolf.

Fenris seemed a bit harsh, but like his father, seemed to be in more of a relief than an attack. He looked much like a younger Fenrir wolf, his fur a bit shiner and not all thick like his father's. Smaller than the previous three wolves and far more energetic, he starts tackling Lupin for fun. The brown wolf responds in kind, but testing out their strength in a playful manner.

Ross shouted in terrible pain before his transformation ended. He whined and whimpered, his deep brown fur matted in the dirt after he fell a few times trying to get to his feet. It was a hurtful reminder to Draco of why one shouldn't be drinking three days before the full moon. Ross ended up laying on the floor panting, too tired to try to stand again.

The twins had their own special way to transform. With the gift of animagus forms, they shifted into wolves before transforming into their werewolf selves. The magic helped ease the pain away and kept the twins in control the energy needed to change. Both had coarse fur with a single white stripe going down the middle from head to tail tip. Both had matching grey-blue eyes body build and height. The only difference between the two, besides gender, was Freki's stripe leaned a more to the left as Geri's leaned on the right. They both walk around a bit, getting their balance in before they started joining Lupin and Fenris in their play.

Lance, with a slow release of breath, turns to his grey wolf form. He was beyond used to shift, has been doing it for decades. The werewolf was bigger than Fenrir, but the look and stance it took made it seem very old. His fur was completely grey, almost silver, with a few pepper brown spots. There was a large scar on its back, a spot where fur no longer grows. He greats the alpha with a submissive stance, even bigger than the wolf the omega was willing to comply to the alpha's demands. A great sigh to trust and loyalty.

Draco pats his daughter's hair. "Go ahead, Cissy. Don't hold back."

Cissy nods. She breathes deep, completely relaxed. She screams at first, body tensing and shaking in place. She's crying, gripping her hair and falling to her knees. Through all her pain, she continues to take deep breathes. With tears endlessly falling and bones breaking, she focuses on getting through the transformation.

Fenrir, sensing his daughter in pain walks over and licks her face. It brings relief on Draco's face to know his mate still recognizes his own daughter.

Then it happens, halfway through the transformation Cissy releases the hold on her human self and became the wolf. It was like a loud crack, the bones and fur coming all out at once. She was a tiny fluffy little thing. Her silver-blonde fur in the setting sunlight shone more of a gold with a whiter underbelly. Her grey eyes now a graying black. She growls a bark. It was very squeaky, fitting for tiny body.

Draco looks at Hugo. He can see the boy changing. "Don't fight it."

He starts to cry.

Draco rubs his head. "Are you scared, Hugo?"

"Yes." He screams, falling to his back. "It hurts!"

Draco hovers over the boy, tilting his face to look at him. "Look at me Hugo-look at me. Just stare. Don't think. Forget the pain. Forget you're a werewolf and this is a full moon. Just look at me." 

Hugo looks into Draco's eyes, noticing they were slowly changing color.

"Look into my eyes and listen-hush, hush-listen and calm down. You're not going to die, it will be like ripping off a band-aid. It will hurt at first, but it'll get, doesn't it?"

Hugo nods, still crying and moaning in pain.

"Hugo, what house were you in?"

Hugo groans out, "Ravenclaw."

"You must be very intelligent, Hugo. Smart like your mother. Tell me, do you enjoy being a werewolf."

Hugo shakes his head.

"No, why not?" Draco runs his fingers through the boy's hair easing his pain. He was starting to worry. The transformation was taking too long. If any longer, the boy was more likely to die from shock or, in rare cases, internal bleeding. 

"They hurt people and...can't be controlled." He screams a bit, feeling his rib breaking. "And it h-h-hurts!"

Draco takes a moment longer to watch Hugo. Something wasn't right... He looks at Hermione, "Was it always like this?"

Hermione was crying, watching her son in pain. "I don't know," she sniffs, "We never saw him...turned. We just-we just...gave him potions-he would've slept it off-but-but- oh god, Hugo!" She wants to hold her son, to tell him it will be alright. But she couldn't leave the barrier, not unless she wanted to risk getting attack and becoming a werewolf herself.

Ron wasn't fairing much better than her. He was holding wife in a vice-like grip, standing silently as he watches Hugo scream even louder. Silent tears roll down his cheeks, lips thin to a tight line.

Harry was stoic, but there were worry and a bit of faith in his eyes. He was holding tightly to his elbows, a phantom of words 'get up' is repeated.

All three are hoping Hugo would pull through, that he wouldn't die such a horrid death. It was at this moment, a cold dread, that Draco realized it was all up to him to figure it out. He looks back at Hugo, seeing half his face through the transformation and the other half nearly split open from the reshaping of his face. He had to think and had to think fast. In his head, Draco recalls all the conversations he had with Hermione about the bite, the potions, what they usually do during the full moon. He remembered...

_The wolf must've torn off his flesh..._

Draco tugs Hugo's arm close to his face and took a closer look at the blotched mark. He saw odd tiny markings at certain points, like... _The wolf didn't rip off his arm! Someone else did to get rid of the curse! FUCKING-SODDING-SHITE-- **IDIOTS**! _ Draco growls. He knows what must be done to save the boy's life. He lets the transformation take hold of him, the need to bath under the full moon's light and to save the boy's life becoming one and the same.

Hugo stares into white eyes.

Eyes so white they almost looked like the moon, they glow.

Then pain.

For a second, Hugo wondered why he was screaming.

There was a white wolf standing over him, sinking its teeth into his arm.

Draco...It was Mr. Malfoy that was biting him. _But why..?_

The white wolf slowly let's go, cautious of the pain it was causing. It licks Hugo's wound, needing to comfort the young pup.

Hugo can feel it this time...the edge.

It was so easy...

* * *

_Run_

_Run_

_Run_

_Alpha_

_Run_

_Run_

_danger_

_Enemies_

_They are not pack_

_Fight_

_Fight_

_He's hurt_

_I'm need to help_

_Help pack_

 

_He's here_

_Hello_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ATAVUS_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Hello, young one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next chapter...


	4. Waning Gibbous Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this story would've caught on like it did. oops.
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys. Here you go!
> 
> brb.

"Fenrir..?"

"Hm?"

"Fenris will die if we stay here."

He looks at Draco, thinking the same.

"I don't want him to die."

He kisses Draco, gentle with his hands.

"I want him to be safe."

He nuzzles his mate.

"I want him to be happy."

He licks his mate's neck.

His mate has gotten so big...

 

The snake was dead.

The war over.

He's a father now...

This was his...

His Pack.

His Family.

Flesh and Blood.

"Just tell me where and we'll go."

 

 

**Draco kisses him back.**

 

 

* * *

There was a murmur of noises.

Hugo opens his eyes seeing a white ceiling and gentle fluorescent lighting. His mind in a bit of a fog. He tries to concentrate on where the noises were coming from. There was a slight vibration coming from the floor, whispers of voices echoing off the walls. He experienced something like this before when his father came back from work with scars and bruises. His parents would argue, not at all with hate, but out of love and care for each other.

The fogs slowly lift and Hugo can tell the difference of tones. This one was different. The shouting, sounds, cursing... There were more than two voices. He sits up a little, feeling a bit stiff in just about everywhere. He rubs his neck, but his hearing caught onto the conversation.

"He is my son- My. Son!"

"This I understand--"

"Fuck you and your Full Moon Privileges! He is my son and you are not taking him!"

"He's a wolf. You need to respect our ways. If he's--

More voices start to mix in, everyone trying to be louder than the previous. The voices kept getting louder and louder, mixing in beyond distinguishing any one person. It seemed it wasn't going to stop until his mother said something that silenced the whole house.

"Hermione?!?" That was his father.

"Malfoy wait-!" Uncle Harry.

He hears quick footsteps trudging up the stairs, passing his door, then slamming shut a bit further down the hallway. 

"Was that really necessary?"

Someone knocks, the door opening slightly to see the twins older brother entering the room with a tray of lunch. "Hey there Hugo, feeling better?" He sets the tray on the boy's lap. It was stacked with various fruits and vegetables, all freshly cut. A cup of milk and orange juice on the upper sides of the tray. Two mini bowls filled with different salad dressings. And in the middle of it all was three cups of yogurts, all cherry flavored. "I didn't know what kind of dressing you'd like so I got you both ranch and Italian." He sits on the edge of the bed, facing the boy.

Hugo looks at the teen, "Thanks...um..."

"Fenris."

"Thanks, Fenris." Hugo starts munching on the fruits, "Where's the meat?"

"We don't eat meat after the full moon nights. Mum said meat has too much fat in it and makes us lazy. So it's just greens today, not like we're going vegan. It helps build our stamina back up after a day's rest." He smiles softly. He reaches for Hugo's face and pulls off the bandage. "Nice! Not a single scratch."

Hugo rubs his hand against his face. "Scratch?"

"You don't remember, but we had to fight the other wolf pack. You should have seen yourself, you were like-- rawr!" He swipes his hands through the air mimicking claw swipes. "Ah! Rawr!" He playfully snarls, "You can't beat me--rawr! Then this big wolf came up, and was like, prepared to be defeated! And you were like, no, you're the one that will lose! Rawr! You jumped on his back, bit his neck and like--grrrh!" He shakes his head back and forth. "Then there was kung fu moves and swords everywhere--

Hugo laughs, "No, there wasn't."

"No, but it didn't look any less epic." He ruffles the boy's head.

"Was I really that good?"

Fenris leans in smirking, "You made the twins jealous."

Hugo beams with pride and goes back to eating. He bit into the apple, chewing slowly at first to notice the fruit tasted far more delicious than he remembered. As that apple hit his stomach, Hugo dug right in, finding every food more flavorful than the last. He didn't know what got into him for loving the vegetarian dish, but for once, Hugo was grateful for the veggies on the tray. Each piece that sat in his belly made him feel all that light on his feet. Once done with a lick of his lips, he hands the tray back to the man. "Thanks."

"No prob." Fenris takes the tray and stands from the bed. "You can go back to sleep. I'll tell your parents you ate."

"Um, Fenris?"

"Yeah?"

Hugo fidgets for a while, Fenris patiently wait for the boy to speak. "I heard our parents arguing. Is...everything alright?"

Fenris makes a face, not sure himself how to answer. "It's not...that _bad._ I don't think." He taps his finger on the tray. "There was arguing, but nothing mum couldn't handle."

"Your mum slammed the door."

"Don't worry Hugo," He ruffles the boy's head again. "Mum can be a bit..." He shrugs, "you know how parents can be over-protective. Nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay." He yawns.

"Get some sleep. Don't want you to sleep in the middle of movie night."

"What movie is it?"

"Not sure. Haven't decided yet, but it'll be good."

"If I don't wake up, can you wake me? I want to watch the movie."

" 'Aight." Fenris closes the door behind himself.

Hugo got comfortable under the sheets and hits his internal snooze button in seconds.

 

Draco was -well, many conflicting emotions. He was tired, that was for sure. His other emotions he could barely get a handle on. One moment he felt angry, then sad, a bit relieved, some random emotion, and then another random emotion before he comes back into a full circle. It was almost mind-numbing. He just wanted to stop thinking, just let his mind shut down and be rid of his --whatever internal turmoil he was having. It just can't be described in words or even written it down. Possibly draw many similarities, but nothing will quite touch what he was feeling right now. There was also that constant fear that he may get violent physically was just...THERE! He just wanted to be left alone.

 _However, Mrs. Weasley would barely give me even that._ She didn't let up until her mind was said. At the end of their _violent_ discussion, Draco slammed his door just after he growled at his alpha to leave the room. He felt angry to be sad, scared to be angry, proud to keep his rationality throughout the entire ordeal, his rationality putting stress on his bottled emotions, and anxious to leave in order to avoid more confrontations. Wrap that all up and Draco wants to cry, laugh, and scream in anger all at the same time as bashed the woman's head in front of her family.

As the twins eloquently put it, Draco was ready to smack a bitch. _More specifically a blonde Griffindor one at that._

He taps his finger against the empty glass flute, glaring out over his balcony as he leaned against the high railing. He needed a drink badly.  _But it's just my fucking luck to find out I'm pregnant again._ He thought, wanting nothing more but to satisfy a certain taste and get a nice buzz. 

"You could just smoke if you don't want to drink."

 _'I'm pregnant Ross.'_ Is what Draco would usually say, but... "Get fucked you fat Asian twat!"

"Damn," Ross walks over, "The last time you cussed at me was when you were pregnant with Cissy." He gives Draco a deep look, "Please tell me you didn't have sex on the table again."

Draco glares.

"Just, you know, asking." Ross backs away a bit.

Draco goes back to glaring out over the balcony.

"I could go if you don't want me here."

Draco sighs, "No." He admits. "You're the only one who can keep me from leaving this room and- go all Wolverine on their asses."

"Movie reference, cussing, and American slang in one sentence. Damn, the fuck they said to you?"

Draco sneers. "An ample amount."

"The three A's." Ross nods, understanding. "Yeah, I get ya." He digs in his pocket, "Ya' know there's a spell for what you are going through right now." Ross takes out a small glass dragon statue. Its mouth was larger than normal, but the craftsmanship was a beautiful mixture of turquoise and jade. He also took out a transparent container filled with ground up green plants.

What Draco had not expected was Ross filling the dragon's mouth with green dried plants and then lighting it with his wand. With an inhale through the tail, the dragon's eyes glow red. Ross exhales, and the tiny statue comes to life eating more of the green plant in the container. Ross holds it out to Draco...

"I'm pregnant," Draco growls.

"Suit yourself." Ross shrugs. "I would prescribe A Snickers, but I know you ain't hungry." He twists his mouth in a funny direction, giving Draco a look. An inside sex joke Draco was choosing to ignore.

" **Aren't**. _Ain't_ isn't a word." Draco takes a sniff of the smoke, noting the cotton candy scent and a bit of...cookies? "You're really going to smoke that near me?"

"This is some good shit. None of that no-maj crap they be growin' their closets. The witch that grows this shit calls it 'FUBAR', _Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition_. Oh, if you don't want that," he pulls out another container, "I got this one. 'BDSM', _Beyond Discussion Simply Made_. Doesn't hit as hard as FUBAR but it lasts for a hell of a long time." 

Draco looks at Ross with a bristling glare. "More the reason not to smoke."

Ross shrugs, slowly taking a puff to the tiny dragon. "Suit yourself. I gave Cinder like an ounce each."

"Cinder is her own person. As well as I am. Which is why," Draco snaps his fingers making the dragon pipe vanish, "I do not wish to endanger my unborn child's life."

Ross grumbles, "Fine-fine. Be that way." Ross walks back into the room and loudly jostles a paper bag. "I guess this Fat Asian Twat will go and eat TWO delicious frappuccino cake. I was gonna share but, nobody wants to listen to me. Oh well!" He shouts very dramatically, loudly stomping closer to the door.

Draco just smiles, knowing Ross was baiting him very hard. It was and still is, the very reason Ross was still in the pack. He has the gift to get others over their little hurdles and keep them from dwelling on minor problems. All it takes is a little distraction, even the smallest fraction of happiness, and the man can get you to focus on the better things in life. "Alright." Draco sighs in defeat, "You got me."  

"See I knew you love me." Ross hands Draco the bag.

They both sit on the balcony enjoying their frappuccino cakes.

 

Fenrir was out on the front porch with the Cinder, both watching the twins and Cissy take turns on the swings. Fenrir was a good alpha, he knew when his mate needed space. And after the earlier shout competition, he would definitely need it. He sent Ross up there earlier to help calm down matters before he goes up there himself.

There's also the fact Hugo's mother is still in his living room cursing at her friends. Wand in hand.

Yeah, he feels safer outside.

 

Lance was in the kitchen making dinner.

Fenris was at the bar counter, standing and doing his homework. They work in silence, enjoying each other's company by mere presence. This was their routine. Fenris would work on his school work in silence, staying out of the kitchen as Lance worked. If Fenris ever needs help solving a problem, he would ask Lance for help and if Lance needs help with cooking, Fenris wouldn't hesitate to lend a hand. Especially when it meant a break from school work.

Lance, stirring the pot slowly, felt lost. When the argument started in the living room he wanted to interfere and end the conflict, but alpha only shook his head and had him leave the room. As omega of the pack he felt empathetic for the entire pack, and with Draco silently storming off as he did... He sighs. he wishes he could be more useful in situations like this. He may be empathetic but he wasn't entirely emotional like Ross, who can pick up on a person's mood by a single glance. With a second glance, he can determine the cause.

He looks over his shoulder and sees the deep frown on Fenris' face. "You okay there?"

Fenris shakes his head. "Yeah. I just understand."

"Hm?"

"I heard everything." He shuts his book, careful of the papers still in between the pages. "She said... mum's parents must think of him incompetent because he's... worse than a mudblood. What's a mudblood?" He looks up from his book, watching Lance turning off the stove.

"Well, Draco taught me a lot of words wizards would use that I should know." He crosses his arms, "Including the hurtful ones. Just in case it has been used against anyone in the pack. Mudblood is a derogatory term for a witch or wizard born from a non-magical family."

"So, like what you call a black person the N-word. Why would she even say that?"

Lance shrugs, "Heat of the moment?"

"And they're friends?"

"I don't think he introduced them as friends. More like people he went to school with." Lance walks over to the cabinets and grabs matching sets of bowls and plates. "Would you go tell the others dinner's ready."

" 'ight." Fenris takes his textbook and pencil, leaving the kitchen.

"Use real words please," Lance shouts after him.

"Okay!" Fenris trudges up the stairs, sparing a single glance at the three occupants in the living room.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the same couch with Harry sitting across from them. Hermione sits ramp rod straight with her arms crossed, her wand in hand as she glared at the coffee table stains. Ron leans all the way back, sinking into the sofa with his hands in his lap. Harry was leaning a bit forward, watching Hermione's reactions.

" 'Mione." Harry urged.

"What?" She grunts through clenched teeth.

"We need this." She scoffs at him. "Atavus is the only thing going to end the werewolf rebellion. If letting Draco and Fenrir have Hugo for about a month means to keep more people from dying, then so be it."

"He's my son." She turns to him, glaring. "Would you do the same with James? Or Albus?"

"We both know Draco isn't that kind of person."

"He bit him!"

"To save his life."

"And what of the others? We don't know these people! Heavens forbid we go on about Greyback."

"I've been thinking," Rons starts off, "we might just leave Hugo."

" _Ron_."

"Think about it. It's perfect here. There's a school, a big house, people are friendly, a big community, and best of all... it's all legal. We don't have that back home. We have to hide Hugo durin' the full moon. We barely have the savings to keep up with his potions. Here he could walk about and be happy- be himself. Back home... he has no one but us. He won't even be able to get a decent job when he comes of age. He'll be like all the others. Out there on the streets, beggin' for food. Or worse." He looks to his wife. " 'Mione, you know I'm right." Seeing his wife shake her head and not saying a word, he goes to hug her in comfort, "We both want what's best for Hugo."

Hermione looks at her husband with disbelief and lost hope, "He's _our_ son." She goes to wipe away the tears before they fall. "I want what's best for him too, but..." She waves her hand through the air, looking around the house. "I don't want to leave him."

"I know..." He pulls her closer, closing both arms around her. "It's going to be alright." He rocks her in his arms, mumbling the same words until they just became comforting background noise.

Harry sits in silence, sadly smiling at his friends.

Lance comes out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a rag. He looks to the three occupants in the living room. "Dinner's ready. Since you're guests, you'll be the last to grab plates." He gives them a comforting smirk, "Werewolf hierarchy and all." He shrugs.

Hermione leans out of her husband's hold and smiles back in kind. "Thank you."

Not much later Fenrir and Cinder come in with the kids rushing in behind them. The twins and Cissy races to the closest bathrooms to wash up. Fenrir struts his way to the kitchen and makes himself a plate. Cinder right behind him doing the same. Both adults filling their plates with fruit and vegetables as no meat was allowed after a full moon. Draco, Ross, and Fenris come down the stairs ready to get their plates. Lupin joins them seconds later and cuts in front of Ross as he was the stronger of the two. Ross pouts but doesn't' say a word. The man knows well enough not to start a fight with the mute. The twins rush up after the adults and go for what they could grab. Cissy carries her plate high above her head as she gets help from Lance picking out her plate.

Once the family of werewolves clears out the kitchen, Harry and the Weasley's went and made plates of their own. They oddly made themselves sit at the large family table as the bunch became rowdier. The twins attacking Fenris' plate for more apple slices, only in turn for the older sibling to snatch two spoons full of seasoned rice. Draco talking business with Cinder, then shouting at twins for 'manners at the table'. Fenrir making passes at his mate with obvious flirting and whispered promises. Everyone kept chatting in loud volumes to speak over the next person beside them.

It was halfway into dinner when Hugo had decided to wake up and make himself present. He sat in between the twins and they rambled off onto random topics, confusing even the adults at the table.

Watching her son, Hermione had to smile as she sees her boy laugh the first time what seems like ages.

Ron was right. Hugo would love it here.

 

With the kids tucked in for bed and their guests long gone from the house, Draco closes the bedroom door. He undresses as he makes his way to bed, tossing clothes in the basket. He opens his wardrobe to reach for his night clothes.

"Leave the clothes."

Draco looks over at his mate and sees the man stroking himself to full length walking towards him. Draco doesn't fight when Fenrir grips him on the back of the neck and dry humps him against the wardrobe. He knew what his mate was doing; scenting him to let others know Draco belongs to _this_ alpha. His alpha. Fenrir bends down low to bite around the neck, leaving marks for others to see. He can feel his mate's dick dripping pre-cum. It smearing both cum and sweat all over his stomach.

The wardrobe was rocking. Banging against the wall as Draco moans. He grinds against his mate, tilting his neck back to show submission to his alpha.

Fenrir growls. "I wanted to fuck you so bad as a wolf." Both hands roughly jerk Draco's head back further. He crashes his mouth against his mate's. A long make-out session drags out along with his dry humping. "Knot you so tight. Fill you with pups."

"Please, Fenrir... Alpha." Draco welcomes his mate's tongue and rough kisses by opening his mouth more. "Don't tease." 

"I can still transform." He growls.

Draco finds the will to shake his head. "Kids...will hear. Next time." He kisses his mate back, feeling drool leak off the sides of his mouth and down his torso. He pulls his alpha in closer as he stands on his tiptoes and pulls the man my his head. "Alpha..." He pants, wanting nothing more but for his mate to claim what was his, "Fuck me."

Fenrir growls a bit deeper. He stops his dry humping as he grabs his mate by the back of the neck again. He walks over to the bed and roughly handles his mate into the position he wants him to be. Chest down touching the bed, legs underneath him to keep his ass in the air, and head tilting to the side just enough to see his face.

Beautiful.

Fenrir licks his chops. "Don't move." He goes to their dresser and opens the top shelf. He goes for the lubricant and squirts it all over Draco's rear and back, earning a low curling moan winding up into a mewl. Fenrir just grins as he rubs the lubrication all over his mate's body and into his hole.

He was being gentle tonight. Both they knew it.

But it was taking too long, "Please Alpha, fuck me." Draco pants, wiggling his rear for his alpha to take. "Don't tease."

Fenrir growls. "I said don't move." He smiles as he watches his mate whine and stops moving. Fenrir then shoves two fingers inside his mate, leaning over his body as he holds his mate down by the neck. 

He was ready.

Fenrir lines himself up and shoves right inside his pretty mate, hearing him whine and whimper at the sudden intrusion. He puts full force and weight on top of his mate, tightly gripping him by the neck with both hands. He fucks him with hip thrusts only.

Draco cries out in constant ecstasy. He growls in his ears, grunting with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Fenrir shoves Draco down further into the bedsheets. The young man spread eagle as Fenrir continues to thrusts his dick inside his mate with all the force he could muster.

Draco had lost his mind to the thick rod drilling itself into him. The strong scent of his mate clouding his mind. He growls and grunts driving him further in absolute bliss. His mate's dominance alone makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. "Alpha... Alpha... Alpha..." 

They paid no mind of the bed banging against the wall or the furniture breaking.

Fenrir slows a bit towards the end as he drags out the time they have left. He comes, emptying himself inside his pretty mate.

Draco groans in bliss feeling his mate's hot liquid stuff his insides. 

Fenrir, being the kind alpha he was, turns his pretty mate over and sucks Draco off.

"Alpha!" Draco curls around Fenrir's head, clutching at the man's locks as his body tenses for coming ejaculation. "A-Alpha!" Draco shouts to the roof as he spills inside his mate, his alpha's, mouth.

Fenrir reaches up in time to kiss his mate, swapping both saliva and cum in their mouths. He dives his tongue deep into his throat, reaching past the young man's molars to throat fuck him with his tongue.

Draco moans opening his mouth more as he steadily falls asleep.

Fenrir, sensing his mate's weariness, stops and pulls away from his mate to see his face. His mate's hair in disarray. Tired eyes were glassed from complete euphoria. His body was relaxed and ready for sleep. He kisses his mate's forehead, "Rest. I'll take care of you."

Draco gives his mate a ghost of a smile before he succumbs to slumber.

As his mate sleeps, Fenrir wipes away the mess on his mate with a damp rag. Satisfied, he tucks both of themselves in for the night and cuddles against his love and their future unborn child.


End file.
